The Jackal's Gate
by Corona89
Summary: With the groaning of an ancient gate, a story unfolds that will determine the fate of a city and the future of the world. The stage is set, the players are ready, and the battle is joined!
1. Arcane Power

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Medabots. All characters from the manga and anime are property of Natsume. However I do own all of my characters, including Zagan and Devon.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this one. Please take the time to write a review. I greatly appreciate your feed back and can't write a better story without it.

The Jackal's Gate

Arcane Powers 

A young man crouched doubled over in a dimly lit chamber. He squinted intently at the hieroglyphics carved into the sandstone wall. "To he who reads this holy tome..." He sneezed loudly, expelling millennia old dust from his nose. Rubbing his eyes he continued. "To he who reads this holy tome, you have discovered a secret centuries in the making. Should you open the Jackal's Gate you will find riches beyond imagination."

His mind reeled; people had searched for the legendary Jackal's Gate for thousands of years without a single discovery. Now he was on the verge of making history. Turning his attention back to the wall he continued to read. "But to those who would misuse the power of the great king you shall be swept away."

Running his hand across the hieroglyphics he thought of what could be concealed behind the Jackal's Gate. Many thought it to be the lost treasure of a thousand kings while others believed it to be the writings of the great wizard Merlin. Picking up the small lamp at his side he stood up to full height. A twinge of pain shot through his back as he stretched his cramped spine.

Moving across the room he arrived at a massive stone door. He blinked in amazement, not believing what he was about to do. He removed a small key from his pocket and searched until he found a keyhole. He admired the instrument, it had been hand carved from a single block of alabaster over two thousand years ago but shone as brilliantly as ever. Inlaid with the finest gold it was nothing short of a work of art. Placing it in the keyhole he waited nervously. Seconds passed and turned into minutes.

"Could I have been wrong? Is this really the Jackal's Gate?" he thought to himself. Feeling defeated he prepared to remove the key. As he reached for it the grinding of stone against stone began to resonate throughout the chamber. With a final creak the stone door slid open and revealed a beautiful room filled with silver lamp stands and several shallow pools. Every wall was covered in carvings designs.

"Amazing" thought the young man as he stepped cautiously into the room. He looked from wall to wall admiring every detail. Suddenly he turned his attention to a striking feature, in the center of the room stood a small altar. Standing atop it was a humanoid figure. Ascending the altar the young man turned a dial on his lamp. The light intensified and revealed a truly dazzling sight.

Standing three and a half feet tall was a metallic figure. It was covered from head to toe in inky black armor inlaid with intricate gold designs. A small fin crowned its head and two emeralds, one on each wrist, glimmered in the artificial light. Clutched in its snowy white hand was an ebony watch.

"A medabot..." he whispered.

At its feet rested a small golden hexagon. Picking it up he admired the cone shaped crown at its center. He knew what to do. Pressing a button on the medabot's back he watched in awe as the hatch flipped open. Carefully inserting the ancient medal he closed the hatch and waited. After what seemed like an eternity the medabot's blood red visor flickered and began to glow.

Slowly the medabot came to life. Zeros and ones streamed across its vision along with other symbols. A flickering picture began to appear. Glowing yellow grids were imposed over the room, giving a sense of depth and distance. In one corner of its vision were displayed several blue bars that read Head, Body, Right Arm, Left Arm, and Legs. Turning its head it noticed the young man. Yet another grid was imposed over his features.

Moving its arm it handed him the watch. He took it cautiously and strapped it to his wrist. The ancient medabot uttered in a gravelly voice. "I am Zagan..."

--------------------

"Missile launch!" shouted Metabee as he fired a pair of seeker missiles. The projectiles streaked towards their target, an immobilized Totalizer. Sloan could only look on in horror as his medabot was enveloped in flame. As the smoke cleared the scene was a familiar one. Totalizer lay on his stomach, his armor dented and covered in burn marks.

"The winner is Metabee!" shouted Mr. Referee.

"Now that's what I call a Metabee boppin'!" Metabee exclaimed triumphantly.

"Sorry Sloan but I'll be taking your laser cannon now" Ikki said with a smirk. Pressing a button on his medawatch Ikki transported Totalizer's left arm back to his house.

"Why couldn't I win?" Sloan cried in defeat.

"Because you're pathetic Sloan!" Samantha shouted angrily. "Now get up and let's go" she barked. Cradling Totalizer's broken body Sloan and the rest of the Screws limped away.

"Nice job Metabee" Ikki said as he brushed his bangs away from his face.

"You got that right Ikki! It's been a long time since I had a robattle that easy." Metabee placed a hand on his head.

"Let's go home Metabee." Turning to leave Ikki suddenly felt like he was being watched. He stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. After a moment he dismissed the feeling, presuming it to be stress. But before he could shift his thoughts to something else the sound of crumbling concrete rent the air.

Ikki turned around to find the ground near Metabee filled with shallow craters. Metabee stared in shock; he now stood on a single platform in the sidewalk. "What's going on Metabee?" Ikki's voice was filled with concern for his friend.

"How should I know?" Metabee asked frustrated. Just a moment ago he had been following Ikki when the ground below his feet had simply disintegrated. Looking around he searched for a cause. A few yards away, hidden in thick bush were a pair of sinister looking optics.

Metabee needed no instructions. He leveled his revolver and opened fire. The shots burst through the bush but rather than the rewarding sound of metal clanging all that could be heard was the rustle of leaves. Metabee stared in shock; his aim had been precise so how could he have missed?

Suddenly the platform on which he stood exploded and in a hail of shattered concrete Metabee was hurled into the air. He hung there, staring down at Ikki and wondering what was going on. In an instant he plummeted back to earth and landed with a thud. Ikki's jaw dropped in surprise. He rushed to Metabee's side, forgetting about the present danger.

"Are you alright?" Ikki asked, his breath nearly gone.

Metabee groaned before answering. "Ungh...what happened?"

Without a word Ikki scooped Metabee up and scrambled out of the crater. Turning towards the

24-hopmart he ran as fast as he could, powered both by fear and exhilaration.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and look for a second chapter very soon. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see done differently in the future. I need those reviews guys so please take the time. Thanks a lot!


	2. Shadows and Angels

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own medabots but I'm thinking of a hostile take over of Natsume. What do you think? However I do own all of my characters including Devon, Zagan, Mariah and Isis.

The Jackal's Gate 

Shadows and Angels 

With a screech a 747 landed at Kyoto airport and the passengers disembarked. Among them was a young man. His chocolate eyes were serious and seemed frozen in an eternal glare. His dreadlocks swayed in the cool breeze. Buttoning his leather jacket against the chill he went to the passport check booth.

"Welcome to Japan Mr. King" chirped the booth worker with a cheerful smile.

His eyes remained cold and uninviting. Taking his passport he moved swiftly through the airport, a black medabot at his side.

"Who exactly are we looking for Devon?" asked his medabot, its red visor glowing softly.

"A man named Dr. Aki. I believe he may have the answers we need."

The medabot nodded in agreement. He had heard of the famous Dr. Aki but wondered why he was given the title _Inventor of Medabots_. Labeling the thought as trivial he focused on the message that scrolled across his vision.

Welcome back to the land of the living old friend. My best wishes to whoever reactivated you.

"This was programmed just before I was deactivated" he thought to himself, remembering the events that led to his concealment. Before he could recall furtherhe saw another medabot moving swiftly towards him.

Acting on instinct he took a step backwards and chuckled to himself as the frantic medabot tripped and fell face first to the ground. Devon stared at the comical scene and could only sigh before cracking a slight smile.

"Are you alright Krosserdog?" called a nasally voice. Devon looked up to see a young boy with sharply spiked hair rushing towards the fallen medabot.

"I'm fine boss," replied the medabot getting to its feet.

Upon closer inspection Devon realized that it was a DOG type. A battle rifle protruded from just above each hand and two cone shaped ears sat awkwardly atop its head. Regaining his composure the boy struck an intimidating pose and stared directly into Devon's eyes.

"Hey there mister, how about a robattle?" he asked. "Though you'll probably lose seein' as how I'm Spyke, a member of the feared Screws gang" he added with a smirk.

Devon stared back and the boy took a noticeable step backwards. "Sorry kid but we don't have time to play with you right now."

"Hang on a minute Devon" his medabot said with a look of determination. "We've been stuck on that plane for thirteen hours. Don't you think we should _stretch our legs _a bit?"

Seeing that there would be no stopping him Devon smiled again before answering. "I guess you're right Zagan. We could use a bit of a refresher before we head into the city."

"Then I declare this an official robattle!" a voice boomed. Looking around Devon noticed a man wearing a red bow tie emerging from a trashcan. "I will act as referee, me, Mr. Referee! To avoid injuries all those not involved in this robattle should clear the area to within a fifteen foot radius."

Everyone followed Mr. Referee's instructions and soon the necessary space was cleared.

"This'll be easy with the new parts I bought" proclaimed Spyke. "Transport arm!" he called as he pressed a button on his medawatch. A lancet of light shot through the air and struck Krosserdog's left arm. In a flash of white light his normal rifle disappeared and was replaced by a large missile launcher.

"Medafighters ready?" asked Mr. Referee.

Both Devon and Spyke nodded.

"Medabots robattle!" he shouted.

Spyke entered a command into his medawatch "Open fire Krosserdog!"

The blue DOG raised the missile launcher and fired a lethal barrage. Each missile was followed by a trail of smoke and flame. Devon could only smile at what he judged to be the novice before him. Devon raised his medawatch to his lips.

"Deploy saber" he ordered coolly. Zagan placed a hand at his side and what appeared to be a sword hilt emerged from his thigh. Removing it he held the odd device out in front of him and pressed a button. A beam of light burst forth. Zagan twirled the newly formed sword, listening to the hum and thrum of the laser that formed the blade.

Without hesitation he charged into the midst of the barrage. He hacked and slashed, neatly splitting missiles as he went. Spyke could do nothing but stare in shock as he watched Zagan draw closer and closer to Krosserdog.

In a desperate attempt to salvage victory he cried "Use your battle rifle!" Krosserdog raised his rifle and fired a single shot, hoping to damage his opponent's optics. Zagan raised the saber to his face and smiled as he heard the rewarding sound of hot lead being incinerated as it made contact with the blade. Dedicating himself to a final sprint he delivered yet another slash.

The attack severed Krosserdog's rifle and Zagan laughed as the barrel hit the ground with a clang. "Say goodbye" Zagan cooed slyly. At that he swept the sword upward. The blade drew a neat line across Krosserdog's face. The medabot ceased functioning and collapsed.

"The winner is...um...the winner is...what did you say your name was again?" asked Mr. Referee, his face the picture of bewilderment.

"It doesn't matter" Zagan replied as he turned to leave. Devon pressed a button on his medawatch and in a blinding flash Krosserdog's missile launcher was gone.

"Thanks for the part kid" he jeered.

--------------------

Henry turned to see a frantic Ikki holding a badly damaged Metabee. "What happened to you?" he asked stepping out from behind the counter.

"We were...and then Metabee...and then I..." Ikki stopped abruptly, his breath completely gone.

A man wearing sunglasses and a white lab coat stood up. "Calm down Ikki."

"Where did you come from?" Ikki asked, he had not even noticed Dr. Aki.

"I always come here. Henry stills serves the best butterscotch pudding around."

Ikki stared in disbelief. Even in the direst circumstances Dr. Aki was just as aloof as ever. Suddenly remembering Metabee Ikki lost all control. "You have to help me Dr. Aki! Metabee's damaged and I need your help and...!"

Dr. Aki cut him off. "Easy now Ikki, just sit Metabee on a table and I'll fix him up" Dr. Aki said calmly.

Ikki set Metabee down gently and Dr. Aki went to work. Removing several tools from his coat pockets Dr. Aki opened Metabee's rear hatch. Inserting what appeared to be a hypodermic needle Dr. Aki gently prodded the KBT medal. Without warning a shower of sparks erupted from Metabee's back.

Just as Ikki prepared to pounce on Dr. Aki Metabee bolted upright. His head darted from side to side, his eyes filled with surprise and fear.

"What happened?" Metabee exclaimed. His voice held an obvious twinge of anxiety. Ikki embraced Metabee as tightly as he could, overjoyed that his friend was alright. "Ikki...you...you're crushin' me man!" Metabee squealed.

"Sorry..." Ikki apologized as he released his friend.

Henry brought Metabee a can of warm hydraulic fluid. The medabot, completely exhausted, gulped it down greedily. "What happened out there Ikki?" Metabee asked as he wiped his faceplate clean.

"I don't have a clue." Ikki scratched his head, trying to remember exactly what had happened. Unfortunately all he had seen was Metabee soaring through the air. "Samantha and Sloan were the only other people around but it couldn't 've been them...could it?" Ikki pondered the thought, could Samantha have set explosives underneath the sidewalk just in case Sloan lost? And if she did where had she gotten them?

"Could Samantha actually be an international terrorist?" Ikki wondered.

"Could she be a what?!" Metabee exclaimed. Ikki flushed, not realizing that he had been thinking out loud.

"I doubt it" Henry replied with a look of blank disbelief.

"What exactly happened to you?" Dr. Aki inquired.

"I'll tell you what happened! I got my meda-parts kicked by some glowin' green eyes! That's what happened!" Metabee howled angrily.

Dr. Aki's expression quickly grew serious. "Tell me...when you were attacked did the ground seem to...were there...explosions?"

"Yeah that's exactly what happened. Why do you ask?" Sensing that Dr. Aki knew something Ikki grew more curious than ever.

"Boys...you were attacked by a very dangerous medabot...!" Before Dr. Aki could continue an explosion shook the building. Ikki and Metabee were thrown to the floor. Rushing out the front door the four observed two medabots locked in a fierce robattle.

A black medabot with a fin on its head bobbed in and out of a hail of white feathers. Several feet above the ground hovered a medabot with brilliant auburn wings. It was the beating of those wings that caused the gleaming feathers to streak to earth and explode on contact.

She was strange, yet beautiful. Her face was cat like and her teal optics shimmered in the afternoon sun. She wore a short magenta skirt and a long mechanical tail hung behind her. On her head was a pair of cat ears but most striking of all was the presence of an actual mouth. Complete with lips and fangs she looked more organic than machine.

"Holy Medarolly!" Ikki exclaimed. "When did they start making medabots like that?"

The black medabot wielded an odd looking sword. He dodged and slashed expertly, managing to avoid the devastating attack. He twirled the sword, its yellow blade slicing through feathers as if they were tissue paper.

Glancing to his left Ikki noticed the female's medafighter. She was a young woman with flowing black hair and a tan complexion. Her deep brown eyes were fierce and determined. "Attack now!" At that command the feline medabot swooped down, her entire body poised to strike.

"Get out of the way!" commanded a young man. The black medabot obeyed and performed a neat forward roll; barely avoiding the opponent's outstretched arms. "Why are you doing this Mariah?" inquired the young man.

"I have to know if you can do it" she replied.

Without any instruction the black medabot held out a hand to the soaring feline. In an instant his left hand retracted into his forearm and was replaced by what appeared to be a cannon of some sort. Taking a moment to aim he fired. The very air rushed and crackled as the white ball of energy sped towards its target.

"Dodge now!" cried the young woman but it was too late. The shot struck her medabot's wing and she plummeted to earth. Acting swiftly the black medabot sprinted to the landing site. Holding out his arms he caught his opponent. Cradling her gently he chided, "You should be more careful."

She smiled, her cheeks flushed ruby red. "Nice catch" her voice was melodic as she followed the delicate curve of the M-shaped gold head piece that framed his face. They both stared at each other, neither one daring to move. After a moment the female spoke up. "I think I'd like to get down now." The black medabot set her down lightly.

"Are you alright Isis?" her medafighter asked.

"Yes Mariah I'm fine."

The young man walked calmly to his medabot's side. "You damaged Zagan?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

"No Devon I'm alright" replied his medabot in an equally uncaring voice.

"You both always act so tough" Mariah joked, a smile spreading across her face.

"We beat you didn't we?" Devon retorted. "Why did you attack us in the first place?" he queried.

Before Mariah could answer his question Ikki and Metabee appeared before them, their faces the picture of admiration. "I'm Ikki and I just wanted ta say you guys are amazing!" Ikki squealed. "First you did that thing with the feathers and...and then you did that thing with the sword and it was all whoosh and wrrm wrrm! And then there was that big gun and the falling and...it was great!"

Devon, Mariah, and their medabots stared in absolute disbelief at the pair in front of them. Out of the corner of her eye Isis noticed Metabee staring at her. She smiled softly and giggled as Metabee swooned. "Hi there, I'm Isis and you are...?" She extended a hand. Metabee stood, dumbstruck by the vision of beauty before him.

"I believe the lady would like to know your name" Zagan chimed in.

"I...I'm...me..." Metabee stuttered.

"His name is Metabee" Ikki said, finally having torn his attention away from the medafighters. However upon seeing their medabots Ikki was star struck once again. He swirled around Zagan and Isis, poking and prodding, asking question after question. "Where did you get these parts? What was that sword made of? How come you have a mouth?" were only part of his questionnaire.

At this both Isis and Zagan smiled, amused by Ikki's inquisitive nature. "Take it easy kid" Zagan said as he watched Ikki speed around him.

Devon had turned his attention from the scene. He was now staring directly at Dr. Aki. Dr. Aki turned to leave but Devon hailed him.

"Hey you with the sun glasses! I'd like to have a word with you." Suddenly Dr. Aki broke into full run. Devon started to go after him but was halted by the sound of Ikki's voice.

"Wonder why Dr. Aki left in such hurry?"

Devon turned abruptly and grabbed Ikki by the collar. Lifting him high above the ground he growled. "What do you know about that old man?"

Struggling against his grip Ikki replied "Lemme go you creep!"

"Put him down now!" Metabee shouted, leveling his revolver.

"Don't even think about it" Zagan warned, his sword drawn and waiting.

"Put down your weapons!" Isis hissed, her wings poised to launch a flurry of feathers directly at Metabee.

"Everyone put everything down now!" shouted Mariah. "This isn't getting us anywhere!" Her logic was undeniable and Devon returned Ikki to the ground. At this the medabots lowered their weapons. "Now, your name's Ikki right?"

Ikki nodded as he rubbed at his throat.

"Please forgive Devon; he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Mariah smirked.

"Don't push your luck" Devon glared back.

"You know I'm just kidding" Mariah said with a chuckle. Turning her attention back to Ikki she spoke. "We need you to tell us everything you know about Dr. Aki."

Well that's the end of another chapter folks. What did you think? Well love it or hate it I need those reviews. Can't get better if I don't know what you like right...right...? Well I haven't started work on the third chapter and I advise you not to expect it for a while. I always seem to get writers block after two chapters. So until next time keep writin' those reviews!


	3. Enigma Rising, Flickers of Love?

Disclaimer: Well my hostile takeover of Natsume has failed but I managed to impress some CEOs. They're thinking of letting me feature a few characters on the show. I was gonna ask everyone but since Medabots only airs in Canada it may be a bit difficult for you to see your creations on TV. Oh well!

Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed I try to portray different dialects and accents as closely as possible. So if some dialogue is misspelled it's probably because that character has an accent. I am NOT a first grader and I DO know how to spell! (P.S. DRG stands for Dragon type and SPX stands for Sphinx type)

The Jackal's Gate 

Enigma Rising…Flickers of Love?

Dr. Aki ran as swiftly as his legs would carry him. Dripping sweat and panting heavily he continued his mad dash. "Where did he get that thing?" Aki asked himself over and over. He had seen it with his own two eyes, a black medabot wielding a sword. But even now he simply could not believe it. "He couldn't have done it…he couldn't have opened a gate…"

--------------------

Devon and Mariah sat with Ikki, trying to coax answers out of him. "Please Ikki we need you tell us about Dr. Aki" Mariah pleaded.

"I already told you everything I know!" Ikki was growing frustrated with the pair's interrogation.

Zagan leaned against a counter on the far side of the room. He clenched his fists, annoyed with the boy's stubbornness and juvenile attitude. Isis stood next to him, her tail swaying back and forth.

"I've got no patience for kids" Zagan said, his voice held a drop of disdain.

Isis growled playfully. "Take it easy. He's just trying to be tough." She giggled before adding "You do the same thing."

Zagan stared at her a moment before ruffling the bangs that hung over her eyes. She laughed again; it was rare to see him so laid back.

Metabee sat at a table, wanting nothing more than to speak to Isis. He sighed inwardly and wondered what she saw in Zagan. "Maybe meda-chicks just like black." Staring down at his gold meda-parts he pondered the thought. He had always thought of himself as a handsome medabot but none of his charms seemed to faze her. Looking back to the pair another thought formed in his central processor. "Or maybe it's the sword." He remembered the way Zagan handled his blade. He fought with both ferocity and finesse; more than enough to impress anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Ikki. "Look! I already told you, yes, Dr. Aki acts strange all the time and no, he's never mentioned archaeology!" At that Ikki stood to leave, only to discover that Devon had a firm grip on his shirt.

"Ikki, I'd like you to deliver a message to Dr. Aki for me."

Ikki furrowed his brow at the request. "What is it?"

"Tell 'im I'm looking for 'im…and I will find 'im eventually." Devon's tone was low and menacing.

Ikki noted it and left, motioning for Metabee to follow him. Once they were gone Henry emerged from a back room. "Ya know I could talk to Dr. Aki for you."

Thanks Hikaru but they came after Metabee. Ikki is a part of this now, whether he realizes it or not" Devon sighed, his tone growing even more cryptic.

--------------------

Dr. Aki sat silently in his office. He leafed through several documents but found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. He asked himself the same question over and over again. "How could he have opened a gate?"

Turning his attention to the window Dr. Aki stared out at the overcast sky. To him the darkening heavens were more than just an act of nature, they were an omen. "Calm before the storm" he muttered.

Before he could continue his thoughts there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Dr. Aki sighed.

At the sound of his voice a scientist entered, her flaming red hair tied back. "I have the information you requested."

Dr. Aki heaved another sigh before responding. "Fine, just leave it on my desk."

The scientist narrowed her pearl gray eyes. In a monotone voice she remarked. "You know, if the gates _are_ open it won't be long before we all face Judgment"

Dr. Aki slammed a fist down on his desk and gritted through clenched teeth. "And so you shall be purged from the face of the earth…"

--------------------

Ikki trudged home, his mind awash with questions. "Why do they want Dr. Aki?" he mumbled.

Metabee was just as inquisitive, though his thoughts were of a more romantic nature. "I wonder if she likes flowers."

As the pair continued their journey their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Ikki turned round, scanning for any signs of movement. Yet there was nothing.

"You okay Ikki?" Metabee asked.

"Y…yeah I'm fine." The response was confident but his tone was uneasy. After a moment Ikki dismissed his suspicions. Metabee shrugged and continued walking. Before long a gentle rain began to fall.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna get…AH!" Metabee was stopped in mid sentence by a searing pain.

Turning to his medabot Ikki was horrified to see the cascade of oil that flowed from Metabee's left arm. A few feet away a monstrous medabot kneeled, its crimson wings beating methodically. It rose slowly, revealing a pair of olive green optics. Its long reptilian snout was twisted into a sinister grin. A thick, powerful tail swished behind it and in its hand was a lengthy spear, the blade dripping scarlet oil.

"Are you okay Metabee?" Ikki's voice was filled with concern.

Metabee clutched his arm, trying to stem the tide of oil. "Do I look okay ta you?"

The red medabot placed a hand to his elongated neck, stroking the large silver pendant around it. "You really shouldn't walk the streets alone mate. Never know who you'll run into" he chided in an Australian accent.

Metabee glared at him through narrowed optics, noting the organic look of his meda-parts. "Who are you?" he winced.

"They call me Brimstone. Not that it really mattas seein' as you won't be functionin' long enough ta remembah" he teased.

Metabee grunted in pain and anger as he tried to look intimidating. Brimstone was not impressed; he knew very well that he had damaged the KBT who was now at only a fraction of his fighting strength.

Grinning broadly Brimstone launched himself at Metabee. Ikki was taken aback by the sudden charge and was unable to give a command in time. Brimstone extended his spear and blew past Metabee, leaving another wound on his leg. Metabee dropped to his knees and bit his proverbial tongue, the pain was excruciating.

Quickly remembering his role as medafighter Ikki formulated a strategy. "Use your seeker missiles!" he commanded.

Metabee acknowledged the command. "Missile launch!" he shouted. With a puff of thick white smoke the projectiles barreled towards their intended target.

To Metabee's surprise Bimstone made no attempt to dodge. He simply stood, seemingly paralyzed by the sight of the highly destructive attack. As the missiles drew within killing range he leapt directly at them. Tucking his wings and twisting his sleek body he slid between the missiles in mid-air. Landing neatly he flicked his long black ponytail and flashed a cocky smile. "A good try there mate but you'll 'ave ta do betta against a 'andsome dragon toipe like me" he smirked.

Ikki was dumbfounded. Brimstone had literally slipped by the seeker missiles and stood unharmed, while Metabee was badly damaged and had virtually no way to defend himself.

Without another word Brimstone charged yet again. Metabee raised his submachine gun and fired off a burst. The DRG leapt high into the air with the greatest of ease. Before Ikki could react he latched onto Metabee's shoulders with his clawed feet. Brimstone dragged Metabee across the ground, unleashing a shower of sparks. The sound of metal scrapping against concrete was enough to make Ikki nauseous.

After several moments of merciless attack Brimstone released Metabee, sending him careening into a nearby trashcan. "Metabee you have to get up!" Ikki hollered into his medawatch. Metabee staggered to his feet but felt as if he should have stayed down. His head scrapping along the ground combined with the collision with the trashcan had badly damaged his internal targeting system. A fuzzy crosshairs appeared before his optics. It danced wildly across his field of vision, making a desperate attempt to establish a target lock.

Brimstone readied himself for another charge. As he spread his wings a flurry of white feathers struck him and detonated. Brimstone staggered backwards, scanning the area for the source of such an attack.

Isis soared over the battlefield, her keen eyes watching Brimstone's every move.

Brimstone smiled up at her. "Well 'ello love. Been keepin' yaself pretty oi see."

She glared at him, yet her optics held a touch of concern. "It's been a long time since Sydney Brimstone" she remarked as she glided gracefully down to earth. "What are you doing here?" she queried.

"Just followin' ordas sweet 'eart" he replied. Before Isis could ask for a further explanation Zagan appeared on the scene. "And that's moi cue ta leave. Until next time Sheila," with a flap of his broad wings he was off.

Rather than rushing after Brimstone Zagan knelt beside Metabee and helped him to his feet. "What just happened?"

Metabee groaned as he leaned heavily against Zagan. "I…I'll letcha know as soon as…as soon as I go night…night" Metabee mumbled before hanging his head.

Ikki's medawatch chimed, "Oil depleted, function ceased."

Zagan gently shook Metabee. After receiving no response he set the unconscious KBT down. Ikki scooped him up, his eyes filling with tears. "Not again!" he cried.

--------------------

Devon took a sip of hot coffee. "Did you find them?" he questioned.

Zagan's voice projected from his medawatch. "Yeah we found 'em but Metabee's pretty banged up."

"Bring 'im back here. I should be able ta fix 'im" Devon instructed as he took another sip.

"Actually Ikki plans to take him to the Medabot Corporation."

Devon sputtered and choked. "Uhgnh, uhgnh! You mean he wants to take him to Dr. Aki?"

Zagan let out a slight chuckle. "It certainly seems that way. Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No. Go with 'em and report when you get there." Devon pressed a button on his medawatch and a small holographic window appeared.

"You don't need to spy on him ya know." Mariah smiled before adding, "I'm sure we can find out what we need to know without medavision"

Devon shot her an icy glance. "I suppose we could but that takes too long" he retorted with a smirk.

Mariah's tone suddenly grew serious. "Ya know if Brimstone's here there's no telling who else knows."

"Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if the whole team were here. From what you've told me at this point anything can happen" Devon responded, his tone _matter-of-fact_. "We'll just have ta hold back and see what Aki knows."

Devon's face was the picture of calm but Mariah was worried. She knew all too well what was brewing just below the surface.

--------------------

Ikki rushed down the street, his mind reeling.

"Who was that and what did he want with Metabee?" were the two questions on his mind. Nothing made sense anymore. First, he and Metabee had been attacked by what could only be described as a phantom and now a DRG type he had never seen before was after them. "Why is he after us?" Ikki asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not even sure who he was" Zagan replied.

"His name is Brimstone" Isis sighed, her eyes cast down.

"I take it you know him."

"He's my…well…we were…_involved_" she mumbled.

Zagan stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean he's y…your ex-boyfriend?" he stammered.

Isis looked towards the sky. "Yes. We met once in Egypt."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zagan's tone was unusually demanding.

Suddenly, Isis smiled. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Her optics brightened as she awaited his response.

Zagan hesitated. "No…"

Without warning she took his hand. "You're so cute when you're insecure" she giggled.

Zagan felt his faceplate grow warm. Just then a message began to scroll across his vision.

I'll see you again soon…

Thoughtfully, Zagan remembered the life he'd had before being deactivated. "What am I doing?" he thought. "I can't just forget about her." Looking over at Isis he saw something he had never noticed before. She wore a black circlet, and dangling from it was a pink gemstone. He squeezed her hand to get her attention.

She looked at him inquisitively. "What's the matter?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"I was just wondering where you got that gem" he replied, pointing to her forehead.

She gingerly touched the circlet. "This? It was a gift from Mariah. She said it's been in her family for generations."

"I see…" he trailed off and stared up at the sky. After a moment he turned his attention back to the task at hand. "She can't be…can she?" he asked himself, his mind suddenly filled with obscure thoughts.

An unexpected shout from Ikki broke his concentration. "There it is!" Ikki burst into a sprint as the Medabot Corporation came into view.

"Wait a minute!" Zagan called.

"Come on let's go" Isis chimed happily as she ran after Ikki.

Zagan shrugged before following them. He soon caught up to Isis who turned to him and smiled. Spreading her wings she skimmed the ground.

"So it's a race you want" Zagan chuckled as he ran.

"You don't really think you can keep up with me do you?" Isis giggled. "As long as you're stuck on the ground I'll beat you every time."

"That's what she thinks" he joked to himself. In a rush of air Zagan lifted himself from the earth. Speeding only a few inches above the ground he quickly closed the gap.

Isis looked to her left and was shocked to see Zagan sail past her. Frenziedly she searched for an explanation. She soon found one; looking at his feet she noticed a pair of exhaust valves in the soles. "No fair!" she complained. "You're using jet fuel!"

Zagan craned his neck to look back over his shoulder. He retorted in a sarcastic tone. "Actually its compressed air and you never said I couldn't."

Isis readied another remark but discarded it when she saw that they were already at the entrance to the Corporation building. Straightening up and folding her wings she gave Zagan a disheartened look. "No fair…you never told me you could fly." She lowered her head into her hands and began to sob.

Zagan felt a twinge of guilt but would have none of it. Pulling Isis' hands away from her face he corrected her. "That's because I can't fly. My leg parts are built for speed and jumps."

Isis looked up, not a single tear stained her face. She stuck her tongue out at him before saying, "Well then how did you do what you just did?"

"It's called the Air Dash. It's a move Devon and I developed" he quipped.

"Well EXCUSE ME!" she shouted in an indignant tone.

Rather than yell Zagan covered her mouth. Before she could struggle he took her hand in his.

The SPX's teal eyes grew wide. "What are you doing?" she questioned, unintentionally tightening her grip.

"Nothin'" he replied. Yet he felt a pang of sorrow surge through his medal and quickly turned away.

"If you two love birds are finished, METABEE NEEDS HELP!" Ikki howled.

"Sorry" Zagan apologized as he rubbed his head.

This chapter didn't take as long as I expected. Sorry about the sudden romance but there was no way to subtly introduce it. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. So please write those reviews and to everyone who already has thanks a lot!


	4. First Strike

Disclaimer: If you think I own medabots you're not just wrong, but you're stupid. And you're ugly, just like your mom (Anyone know where that line came from?).

Author's Note: I was supremely disappointed by the lack of reviews in my last chapter. If you don't tell me what you think needs to be fixed I can't make anything better. So come on guys, write those reviews! And by the way big thanks go out to mad-man for my one review!

The Jackal's Gate

First Strike

Brimstone made a rather ungraceful landing in a large alley. Massaging his chest plate he snarled at the very thought of being caught off guard. "She really showed you." Brimstone turned to see a young boy with unruly chestnut hair and vivid honey eyes. A mocking smile was plastered on his face.

The DRG scowled. "And just who are you to mock me? You're the medafighta, where were you when all this was goin' on?"

"I thought you could handle it. After all you're always bragging about how you can take on anyone" he retorted.

"I can!" The DRG was growing more and more annoyed.

"Sure, anyone except your _girlfriend_" his medafighter jeered.

"Whoi you...you little..." Brimstone was on the verge of exploding.

A third voice suddenly called out to them. "'Ey you's guys! The masta's got a new job fur us."

"Take it easy Rocky. We're just havin' a little fun."

"Well 'urry it up a'right. The masta wants ta see ya's right away."

"Come on lover boy let's go" laughed Brimstone's medafighter as he turned out of the alley.

"Shut up Broian!" Brimstone snapped as he ran after him.

--------------------

A young man sat on a fleecy soft bed. Gentle white lighting accentuated every detail of his elegant suite. Exquisite Mycenaean frescos adorned the walls and a large flat screen television was mounted on the far side of the room. The occupant flipped aimlessly through channels, his unfathomable indigo eyes filled with sheer boredom.

At his side was a truly twisted medabot. It stood at relaxed attention, held up by six colossal legs. Its navy optics reflected its medafighter's mood.

"Bored yet Grayson?" the medabot asked, her voice full of sarcasm

"Arachnis...you have no idea." The medafighter shrugged and lifted himself from the lavish bed. He gazed at a mirror and brushed his feathery blonde hair out of his face.

As he turned to pick up a phone the door flung open. Brimstone and his medafighter stumbled into the room, both panting heavily.

"You're late..."

"Well we would've been here sooner if _somebody_ didn't stop for hydraulic fluid!" Brian quickly explained.

"Hey that only took a minute! If _you_ hadn't stoaped to watch that girl in the paak!" Brimstone fired back.

"Enough!" Arachnis shouted.

Grayson nodded a thank you before speaking. "Now then, I'm assuming Rocky told you I have a job that needs to get done."

Brian and Brimstone nodded.

"Good. It seems Zagan and the KBT are getting too close to discovering our plan. That can't be allowed to happen just yet. That's where you two come in. I want you to stall them until I can make my move" at this a smug smile crossed Grayson's face.

"We'll get right on it" Brian nodded smartly as he turned to leave.

"Um, Broian...do you know where they are?" Brimstone inquired of his medafighter.

"Well they're...they must be on their way to...um...I guess I don't" Brian said as he laughed embarrassedly.

Grayson placed a hand to his temple. "Someday that enthusiasm will be your undoing" he chuckled. "They're at the Medabot Corporation." Suddenly his tone turned deadly serious. "Do not let them find anything" he snarled.

Without a word Brian and Brimstone turned and left.

"Why do you tolerate them?" Arachnis questioned.

"Because, no matter what their appearance, they're some of the best robattlers around" Grayson replied with a smile.

--------------------

Ikki rushed through floor after floor, desperately searching for Dr. Aki. Zagan and Isis followed him closely, their servos burning from exhaustion. "Slow down Ikki" Isis called. Her shouts only seemed to make the boy run faster. Suddenly, in a storm of paper, Ikki collided with the good doctor.

Both stood and rubbed their sore rears. Ikki was on the verge of an apology when he noticed the dark sunglasses and odd hairstyle. "Dr. Aki!" he cried. "Metabee's hurt and I need you to fix him!"

"Not again..." Dr. Aki groaned. "Follow me" he grumbled, picking himself up off the floor and leading them to an elevator.

Zagan and Isis were relieved to take a break. Already exhausted from their race, chasing Ikki through the skyscraper had not been a pleasurable experience. "He's faster than I would've thought" Isis huffed.

"At least...you can fly" Zagan remarked between puffs.

"Oh and what about you mister _I use compressed air_?" Isis teased, her usual disposition restored.

"Shut up" Zagan joked. The sight of Isis acting like herself had made him forget about how tired he was.

The elevator doors slid open and Dr. Aki stepped out, Ikki less than a pace behind. The group moved down a wide corridor filled with scientists. They moved swiftly until coming to a halt in front of a door marked _Medabot Rehabilitation_. Dr. Aki opened the door and was greeted by several scientists, each one beaming.

"Good evening Dr. Aki!"

"How can _I _help you Dr. Aki?"

"Can I have your autograph Dr. Aki?"

A self-important smile quickly spread across the doctor's face as he swaggered into the room, obviously taking pride in their elation.

"I've got a damaged medabot here boys" he proclaimed, his tone was that of a general addressing his troops. "Think you can fix him?" It was more challenge than question.

"Yes sir!" they piped in unison.

Zagan was astounded; they followed Dr. Aki as if he were a god. Turning from the scene he remembered why he had come. He moved carefully out the door, hoping desperately that no one would notice his departure. A sudden voice froze him in his tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Zagan turned to see Isis gazing at him inquisitively.

"I was just looking..."

She cut him off. "For Dr. Aki's office?" she smirked.

"I guess Mariah told you."

"Of course she did. Just because you're all dark and brooding doesn't mean you get all the information."

Zagan glanced back into the rehabilitation room. Ikki, Dr. Aki, and the other scientists were crowded around Metabee. "Let's go" he whispered.

The two medabots moved inconspicuously through the facility, searching for Dr. Aki's office. After a few minutes Isis realized the frivolousness of their situation. "How do we know we're going in the right direction?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I know exactly where I'm going" Zagan replied, his voice full of confidence.

"Ugh, men" Isis sighed.

The two soon arrived at an elevator. "We take this to the thirtieth floor" Zagan declared as he pressed several buttons.

Isis donned a skeptical look. "How do you know?"

"According to Devon that's what the floor plan says" Zagan replied smugly.

"You mean you've been following a floor plan the whole time?" Isis was shocked to discover that he had actually known where they were going.

Zagan turned to her and his visor glowed a whimsical cherry. "Of course, did you think I would just wander around aimlessly?"

Isis averted her eyes and hummed a fast paced tune.

"You should know me better than that" Zagan chuckled as he gave her a playful shove.

After a pleasant ride they moved down yet another passageway. At the end was a pair of large wooden doors. On which were engraved the words, _Office of the President_.

Zagan quickly turned the knob and entered the spectacular room. A gargantuan window provided a panorama of half of Riverview, its various buildings illuminated in every imaginable color. A desk sat against the far wall, cluttered with various papers and folders.

"Let's get to work" Isis chimed cheerfully as she rummaged through stacks of documents.

Zagan joined her, opening drawer after drawer and finding them full of old photographs. He leafed through them, looking for nothing in particular. He suddenly stopped and removed one. Examining it closely he was astounded at what he saw.

A younger Devon stood with Dr. Aki in what appeared to be Egypt. A great pyramid rose in the background and various archaeologists were scattered about.

Isis peered over his shoulder. "Is that who I think it is?"

Zagan's voice was hushed with surprise. "Certainly looks like it."

Quickly tucking the photograph back into a drawer he continued searching until something caught his optic. There, in a corner, was a steel brief case. Zagan quickly picked it up. "I think I've got something" he proclaimed.

Isis looked up from the desk. At the sight of the briefcase she rushed over to Zagan. "Do you think that's it?"

"Only one way to find out" he remarked as he raised a fist over his head. As he prepared to bring it crashing down on the lock an explosion shook the building.

--------------------

Devon strolled casually down an avenue, Mariah at his side. The two laughed and joked, reminiscing under the milky white stars.

"Do you remember that time you almost fell into a burial chamber?" Mariah asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

Devon touched his arm, recalling the scar he received from the incident.

Upon seeing his somewhat contorted face Mariah doubled up, her amusement escaping in the form of hysterical giggles.

Devon smiled; there was something about her laugh that made him feel sheer joy, if only for a moment. He searched his memory for another comical story and soon found one. "Oh, and what about that time when you found a scarab in your hair?" he chuckled.

Mariah shuddered at the thought of the large beetle scurrying through her scalp. The fact that she had been examining a two thousand year old tomb at the time had not helped matters.

Seeing her anxiety Devon placed an arm about her shoulders. She looked up at him and the beginnings of an uncomfortable stare began to form on her face. Just as he prepared to remove his arm she hugged him closer, enjoying the cool caress of his leather jacket and the warmth of his breath.

"Devon..." she called softly.

His voice was just as soft. "Yeah..."

"Would you like to...?"

Before Mariah could finish her question an urgent cry cut through the still air. Both searched for the source of the sound but soon realized it was the woman's medawatch. Raising it to her lips she answered. "What's going on Isis?" her tone held a bit of displeased frustration.

"We're in trouble and...!" The clamor of battle could be heard and then the transmission went dead.

Mariah turned a worried eye to Devon and without so much as a nod the two launched into a full sprint, deathly determined to reach their appointed destination.

--------------------

The building's violent quaking startled Ikki awake. Groggily, he scanned the room.

"Hiya Ikki!"

The boy nearly leapt from his seat at the sound of Metabee's voice. Immediately he embraced the KBT in a crushing hug. "Metabee!" his voice was filled with jubilation.

Metabee chuckled uncomfortably. "Uh...Ikki...take it easy dude."

Before Ikki could regain his composure another tremor sent both occupants toppling over one another.

Metabee was frustrated and obstinate. "What the heck was that?"

Ikki rotated his right arm, fearing that something had been dislocated. "I'm not sure but..."

His voice failed at the sight of a winged form speeding past a window. Ikki pressed his face against the glass, desperate to get a glimpse of the mystery figure. Even in the evening gloom there could be no mistaking the silhouette of a medabot. Though he could not identify it there was a surge of fear when a pair of green optics flashed through the darkness and a steel girder plummeted to earth, followed by a column of flame.

Metabee did not wait for Ikki's breath to return. He merely turned and exited the room, mumbling something about a fair fight.

And so ends another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. But seriously, I really need those reviews guys. Without feedback I've got no motivation. So please, keep writing those reviews!


	5. The Confident and The Cocky

Disclaimer: This will be my last disclaimer. Not only do I hate them but they're just too redundant. For the last time I don't own Medabots

Author's Note: Thanks to phantom-kensai for pointing out some very important things to me and to mad-man for all his help and diligent reviews. Thanks to Dark Lady1 for using Devon and Zagan in "Inside Out" (Go read it when you're finished here).

The Jackal's Gate

The Confident and The Cocky

Mariah tapped her foot nervously, anticipation rapidly fraying her nerves. She looked to Devon for some sign of reciprocation but found none. He sat calmly next to her, his stillness more than a bit disconcerting. She cast an agitated glance in his direction in the hopes of rousing him from his state of collected calculation.

Devon merely watched scenery rush by in blurs of black, purple, and blue. He enjoyed the relative calm of Riverview, much different from the noisy expeditions he was used to. He pressed himself into the warm train seat, attempting to formulate a plan of attack.

"_We don't know how many there are, or what condition they're in."_ Devon silently assessed the current situation, searching for anything that might aid in a potential rescue. It was then that he noticed Mariah staring at him. Turning his attention from his thoughts he put on a reassuring persona.

Mariah second guessed him. "They'll be fine right?"

Devon attempted to maintain the role of confident gentleman but found it difficult. "I'm not the best at optimism" was all he could manage.

Though his words were truthful, Devon quickly regretted them. Mariah let her head drop into her hands. He began to place an arm around her but soon thought better of it and retreated to his own worries.

--------------------

Zagan crouched in the lobby of the Medabot Corporation, his saber drawn. A crowd of spectators had gathered to watch the battle that was taking place.

His opponent stood across the room, staring intently through a black visor. Rows of copper spikes jutted from his back, legs, and wrists, each one polished to gleaming intensity. "I can't let you leave here alive" he said, his voice jovial and upbeat.

The GDN kept silent. He refused to give his opponent the satisfaction of witty banter.

"Not much of a talker I see. That's too bad really. Anyway, name's Maverick…and it'll be my pleasure to kill you."

"_Confident aren't you?"_ Zagan was supremely frustrated. Why would anyone talk so lightly in a fight of this caliber? Not caring for the answer he launched into a headlong charge. As he drew closer to Maverick he leapt into the air, allowing his gun barrel to slide into place.

As he dangled above the target he fired his cannon.

An energy blast rocketed down towards the cocky medabot. To the GDN's surprise Maverick held his ground. He chuckled as the attack hurtled toward him.

In a shocking display he raised his own arm and his hand retracted.

"Not bad" he added with a smirk as he launched two beams of intertwined pink energy. The attacks met in mid air, creating a blinding flash.

Shaken by Maverick's counter attack Zagan made a rough landing. His mind raced, desperately searching for a weakness.

"I bet you're wonderin' where I picked up this little number," Maverick laughed as he patted his cannon. "Ya see, you're not the only one ta ever open a gate."

"What do you mean _a gate_?" Zagan questioned.

Maverick scratched his head, adopting a confused tone. "You didn't think you were the only one did j'ya? I guess the title is a bit misleading. They should just say Jackal's_ Gates_."

Zagan was stunned but made sure his voice remained cool and indifferent. "Gates…how do you know all this?"

Maverick cocked his head to one side. "Hmmm…I tell you what, if you can beat me I'll tell you everything I know."

Zagan considered the deal. It was more an assessment of the terms than his skills. After a moment he nodded in agreement.

"Great! Then what's say we get started" Maverick replied good humouredly. With that he began to circle the GDN. Zagan followed suit, now deeply interested in his mysteriously knowledgeable opponent.

--------------------

The battle raging outside the skyscraper was much less cheerful. Isis wheeled and dove, looking for an opening to launch an attack.

Brimstone did the same. He clutched his lance in both hands, waiting for the SPX to make a mistake.

"Activate Salamandra!" Brian shouted.

The DRG's optics began to glow and suddenly the very air around Isis exploded. Thrown off by the unusual attack she was unable to avoid the thrust of Brimstone's lance.

She placed a hand over the shallow gash in her thigh, drops of oil running down her leg.

"Aw does kitty have a boo boo?" Brian joked. "Keep up the attacks."

A grid was imposed over Isis' image as Brimstone's optics began to glow. Recognizing the coming attack she darted to the left, narrowly avoiding the explosion that followed.

"What da ya think? Impressive eh?" Brimstone chuckled as he watched Isis' confused expression.

"Brimstone, why…" she began.

Brian cut her off "Don't listen to her Brimstone! Just keep fighting!"

The DRG hesitated, he was reluctant to go all out against the beautiful medabot. _"Oi'm just followin' ordas!"_ he told himself as he twirled his lance and launched into another attack.

--------------------

Mariah sprinted down the street, spurred on by the sight of Brimstone's relentless attacks.

"You have to get him on the defense" Mariah instructed, thanking God for medavision. However even with the holographic window hovering in front of her she found it difficult to devise any real strategy.

Devon did the same, giving Zagan the best help he could. "This guy isn't like anyone we've faced before. Watch 'im."

He had to admit that the GDN was doing well. He was holding his own but could not land a substantial blow.

"_This is useless." _Devon was just as frustrated, finding that only being able to see what his medabot saw was nearly useless compared to witnessing a robattle in person.

"Just hold out until I get there."

"Not a problem" was the reply. Zagan acted as if he had all the time in the world.

The two medafighters continued to run, both of them spurred on by what they saw through their medabot's optics.

--------------------

Metabee ran down flight after flight of stairs. The encounter with the mysterious assailant was still fresh in his mind and he was determined to have his revenge.

Metabee mumbled to himself. "Dirty lizard bot…why I oughta…I'm gonna…!"

"Hang on a second Metabee!" Ikki called after his medabot.

The angry KBT disregarded his medafighter, his mind focused solely on robattle.

"Metabee I order you to stop!" Ikki yelled.

Even with robattle filling his thoughts the word _order_ stopped him in his tracks. "You can't order me! I'm my own medabot!" he retorted, his voice echoing through the empty stairwell.

"Listen Metabee! I'm your medafighter and you're my medabot! That means you follow my orders!"

"I already told you I'm my own medabot!" the KBT was growing angrier by the second, steam began to seep from his missile tubes.

"I'm not gonna tell you again Metabee! Now do as I say!" Ikki growled through clenched teeth.

"I don't need you! I can robattle on my own!" Metabee yelled as he stormed off.

After descending several more flights of stairs the gold medabot opened a door marked _1F_. Ignoring the frustrated shouts of his medafighter he burst into the main lobby, unwittingly stepping into the middle of a battlefield.

"Get outta the way Metabee!"

The KBT turned to see Zagan coming toward him. The black medabot skimmed the ground, moving at break neck speed.

Reflex quickly took over and Metabee threw himself to the ground. Looking up he was surprised to see the GDN collide with a medabot he had never seen before.

"Just give it up. You don't stand a chance against me" Maverick laughed.

"Just keep telling yourself that" Zagan snapped back.

It was then that Ikki's voice rang out. "Get back here Metabee or I'll…" the words died on his lips as he noticed the scene in front of him.

--------------------

Devon and Mariah arrived at last. Though they were tired neither one was willing to rest.

Upon seeing her beloved medabot Mariah called out. "Isis! Isis we're here!"

The SPX's heart rose at the sound of her medafighter's voice. Not daring to take her optics off Brimstone she replied. "Good to see you!"

"I've gotta help Zagan. Handle this and meet us inside." Devon instructed as he ran into the Medabot Corporation.

Mariah nodded before turning her attention to the robattle. "I don't know why you're doing this…but nobody picks on my medabot!" she shouted, her voice filled with determination.

"Good luck stopping me" Brian laughed.

"_Cocky bastard!" _Mariah gritted her teeth, her emotions running higher than ever. She thought for a moment before issuing a command. "As long as he's in the air it's an even fight. You need to ground him."

It was easier said than done. Despite Brian's age he was no amateur and neither was Brimstone. It would take something devious to get the DRG out of the air. The answer came to her in a flash.

"Move in front of that lamp post" she commanded.

Isis obeyed and positioned herself accordingly.

Brian cracked a smile. _"She was better off without her medafighter."_ He snickered before instructing Brimstone. "Move in and finish the job."

Brimstone smiled as he trained his lance on the SPX. "Say goodboi luv" he laughed. With one beat of his powerful wings he launched himself into a charge, the deadly sharp lance aimed at Isis' chest.

Isis stood her ground, refusing to move under the threat of being impaled. She kept her optics trained on Brimstone as she muttered "As dumb as you are handsome."

No sooner had the words escaped her transmitter than she moved behind the post and fired a single feather. The gleaming missile lodged itself and exploded, cracking the pole in two.

"_No…"_

The broken pillar toppled over, striking Brimstone. He hit the ground hard, the weight pinning him down.

Brian's medawatch bleeped an urgent message. "WARNING! WARNING! One hundred percent damage to all systems, function ceased."

The sickening sound of Brimstone's medal hatch struggling against the heavy pole rent the night air.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Isis landed beside Mariah, quickly turning away before tears could come to her optics.

Mariah's eyes on the other hand were cold and hard. Her smile was almost sinister as she poked fun at Brian. "I bet you thought it was over. You've got a great medabot…it's a shame he's stuck with a cocky little shit like you!" Her expression never changed. It was always completely unfeeling.

Unable to stand the scene any longer Isis tugged gently on Mariah's pant leg. The medafighter understood the gesture and turned her gaze on the Medabot Corporation. The sounds of battle mixed with voices echoed into the street.

Not giving a second thought to Brimstone or Brian, Mariah ran towards the building, motioning for Isis to follow. Wiping away a tear the dutiful medabot chased after her.

The pair did not have far to go. Devon stood in the lobby, his eyes locked on Maverick. A brash smile was plastered on his face. "I've gotta admit, I like your style."

Maverick tipped an invisible hat. "Why thank you very much. I have ta say yours isn't half bad either" he replied in a chipper tone.

Devon's smile only grew wider at this. "Let's do this the right way" he instructed.

Zagan knew exactly what his medafighter meant; it was, after all, exactly what he had been thinking. Raising both fists the GDN took up a shallow stance.

Maverick smiled inwardly, incredibly pleased at seeing someone act like a real fighter. He followed Zagan's example and it was not long before the two were barreling toward each other.

Their fists met with a metallic click. Both medabots locked hands, each one trying to force the other backward. Maverick raised his knee to strike but Zagan countered with the exact same movement.

Devon watched intently. _"Their styles are almost identical"_

"Looks like…we're…evenly matched" Zagan said between grunts.

"Maybe…ta…you" Maverick retorted as he broke his opponent's grip and dropped into a leg sweep.

The move was obvious. Zagan jumped clear over Maverick, landing with his back to the enemy medabot. He kicked out, catching him in the back of the head.

Maverick grunted under the impact but reacted with the grace of a martial arts master. Leaning forward he allowed his legs to roll over his head. The rest of his body followed and he was soon upright.

Zagan smirked. _"This guy knows what he's doing."_ He decided to try something radical. Without any instruction he executed the Air Dash. The GDN began to circle Maverick at break neck speed, his feet never touching the ground.

Maverick did his best to follow but Zagan's movements were just too fast. All he could see was an ebony blur. Without warning the Guardian type went on the offensive. Fists rained in from every angle. Defense was impossible; every time Maverick blocked one attack another would follow from somewhere else.

The formidable medabot collapsed under the flurry. Upon seeing Maverick down on his knees Zagan stopped. He knelt down in front of his opponent.

Devon was dumbfounded. "What are you doing?"

"He's got some information for us" was the reply. Devon folded his arms, now intrigued by whatever it was Maverick had to say.

"You fought well" Zagan complimented. "Now spill it."

Maverick chuckled weakly. "I…I never go back on my word." He paused before continuing. "Ya see…the a…ancient Medallorians were people of prophecy. T…they took the word f their seers as…law. That's why…they…sealed you and…the others away…"

His medal ejected before he could continue.

"Damn" Zagan cursed as he cuffed Maverick's shoulder. "For all that power you couldn't hang on for a few more minutes."

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar feminine voice. "Zagan!" The black medabot turned to see Isis running toward him. She was followed closely by Mariah. The young woman had a look of triumph on her face.

Both Devon and Zagan flashed confident peace signs. "Looks like we're not the only ones with skills" Devon chuckled.

"Very funny" Mariah laughed as she playfully punched his arm.

Isis embraced Zagan, a jubilant smile covering her face. "Good to see you survived" she giggled.

"It was a real struggle without you beautiful." The remark brought crimson oil to Isis' face.

Suddenly Zagan's vision grew distorted. Everything was covered in static and images split and shifted. _"What the hell is goin' on?"_ It was not long before the entire world was awash in static.

The electronic snow quickly cleared and was replaced by a scene that he recognized.

--------------------

Zagan stood in a limestone chamber, its walls adorned with silver. With him was a brilliant medabot, her armor made of solid gold and decorated with crimson metal work. Her auburn wings were folded and sapphires of various sizes adorned her body. A gem hung from a circlet about her head.

The medabot fidgeted with her short black skirt, her optics reflecting her feelings of anxiety. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she questioned.

Zagan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his voice confident and collected. "It has to be done. If the prophets are right…"

She cut him off. "And what if they're not? What if no one ever comes for you?" her voice was nothing short of terrified.

Zagan said nothing and his silence at the questions only brought tears to her optics. He wrapped his able arms around her, his hand gently stroking the headdress she wore.

She returned the embrace, folding her wings to shroud them both.

--------------------

The scene faded and Zagan's normal vision returned. He faltered and dropped to one knee.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked as she knelt beside him.

Shaking his head he replied "Fine. Just some…battle damage."

"Maybe you should let Dr. Aki take a look" she suggested.

Devon's reply was sharp "No! …I'll handle it."

Before a protest could be lodged a tidal wave of people flooded out of the Medabot Corporation. The living mass ebbed and flowed, taking the proud combatants along with them.

One cry could be heard above the confusion "FIRE!!!"

Things really seem to be heating up for Zagan and the gang! I haven't started writing chapter six quite yet, school's been rough lately (I'm not gonna survive to see Christmas). Which reminds me, I do intend to keep writing through the holidays. Until next time…The Inferno Burns White Hot!


	6. Flickers of The Ancients

Author's Note: Like I said before I'm not writing any more disclaimers. I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. I realize now that the reason I write is because I like the feeling it gives people. Well that, and the fact that I like the feeling I get from writing. But enough of my ramblings, read, enjoy, and write those reviews!

The Jackal's Gate

Flickers of The Ancients

Devon was pushed and shoved amongst the crowd. Carried along by the human tide he soon found himself outside. Amid the confusion he was able to catch a glimpse of the Medabot Corporation. Flames poured from the upper stories and the occasional shower of embers only added to the imposing effect.

This was a worst-case scenario, any inkling of useful information had to have been in the sky scraper and there was no way of knowing if any of it had been retrieved.

As the crowd continued to run Devon searched for Zagan. It was fruitless, the sheer number of people and medabots made picking out anyone in particular extremely difficult if not impossible. He reached for his medawatch but found there was not enough room to move his arm.

His only option was to keep running and try to avoid being trampled. _"You guys better be alright…"_

--------------------

Dr. Aki sat in his car, a scowl covering his features. He looked up at his life's work going up in flames. "How could this happen?" he snarled.

The masked figure next to him answered. "You know as well as I do this was no accident."

The doctor gritted his teeth. "Unfortunately I do."

"Would you like me to check it out?"

"No. I already know who's responsible. Get a hold of Ikki and his friends. Tell them to meet me in thirty minutes."

"Understood." With that the masked man got out of the car. He went to a nearby payphone and dialed a familiar number.

--------------------

Erika's work was interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. _"Why is it everyone decides to call when I'm in the middle of something?"_ Putting down the photos she had been examining she answered.

"Amazake residence, can I help you?"

"Erika"

The young girl was taken aback by the speaker's mysterious, yet well-known voice. "Sp…Space Medafighter X?"

"Yes it's me. Listen Erika; I need you to call Ikki and the others. Tell them to meet at the 24-hopmart in a half-hour. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But do you mind if I ask you some questions for the school paper first?"

Space Medafighter X heaved a frustrated sigh. "Yes I mind!" he yelled as he hung up.

"_I'll unmask you someday" _she thought as she dialed Ikki's number.

--------------------

Zagan searched frantically for Maverick. The fire was spreading and the GDN knew full well that time was against him. Signs of their battle were everywhere but Maverick's body was nowhere to be found.

Scanning the room one last time he finally found what he was looking for. There, in a corner, was Maverick. Zagan rushed over to him and found that he was conscious. "Come back for a souvenir?" the burgundy medabot chuckled.

"Yeah you could say that" Zagan replied. Despite his cheerful demeanor he knew there was no time for jokes and quickly offered his hand.

Maverick turned his head. "Sorry guy but I can't move"

Zagan thought for a moment and soon replied. "Well then I guess I'll be carryin' you outta here." He quickly hoisted Maverick over his shoulder and began to trudge toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Maverick questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna save you."

Maverick was puzzled. "Why?"

"Well…I hate to admit it but you're not a bad fighter" Zagan huffed. "I can't let my new sparring partner go up in flames now can I?"

"Sparring…partner?" Maverick could not have been more perplexed. He had done his best to destroy the very medabot who was now saving his life. The sound of crackling embers caused him to dismiss the matter. "Pick up the pace there Goldie."

Zagan merely laughed as he continued toward the exit.

--------------------

Isis peered down at the city streets, looking for any sign of Brimstone.

Mariah's voice suddenly came into her head. "That medabot was pretty badly damaged. They can't 've gone far."

The memory of Brimstone's faded green optics and the oil running down his chin flooded back. She almost gagged at the thought.

She would have much preferred to be looking for Zagan but Mariah seemed dead set on finding the DRG and his medafighter.

As she continued searching one question plagued her. _"What's happening to you Mariah?" _She had seen her medafighter angry before but there was something different about her now. It was as if she had forgotten everything that ever mattered.

"_Where are you, you little…?" _ Mariah's mind swirled with frustration and sheer anger. There was no possible way a battered medabot could have escaped so quickly, was there? Regardless the two had to be found.

"I won't let anyone hurt you…" Mariah snarled.

"I've got something!"

The exclamation startled her. Raising her medawatch she questioned. "Is it them?"

Isis smiled at the question. She had indeed found a medabot, but this one was black.

--------------------

Koji was growing impatient. "When are they supposed to get here?" he asked, his tone demanding and annoyed.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Neutranurse assured as she looked around the 24-hopmart. Everyone had gathered at Erika's request and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Ikki, Dr. Aki, and Space Medafighter X.

Erika tapped her foot anxiously. "You guys better hurry up" she mumbled, noting the growing restlessness in the room.

As if on cue Dr. Aki stepped through the door, his eyes cast down in thought. More out of relief that their long wait was over than genuine cheer, every eye in the room brightened.

Koji was the first to approach him. "So Dr. Aki…" he chuckled. "What's all the fuss about?"

The old man just walked past him. Koji began to lodge a protest but froze at the sound of another voice. "Let him go."

The young boy whirled around to see Space Medafighter X standing in the doorway. He spoke in a deathly serious tone. "We have some very important information to share…if you'd all please take a seat." It was more command than request.

Once everyone was seated Space Medafighter X turned the floor over to Dr. Aki. He nodded in thanks and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ikki should be here for this but I don't have time to wait for him" he said grimly. "As some of you may already know the Medabot Corporation building is on fire."

Only Karin remained unsurprised. Everyone else sat in stunned silence.

Dr. Aki suddenly felt uncomfortable. It seemed that, in revealing the news, he had stolen something from the intrepid young medafighters. Nevertheless, he continued. "Worse is the fact that this was not an accident."

The entire group was startled by the sound of yet another voice. "No shit." Devon walked through the door, a stern look on his face.

Dr. Aki glared from behind his sunglasses.

Devon gave in to a smirk, "Why so surprised doctor? Did j'ou really think I wouldn't find j'ou?"

Space Medafighter X stepped in front of him with arms thrust out. "I can't let you pass" he proclaimed heroically.

Devon chuckled. "Oh well." Without another word he plunged a fist into the masked man's stomach.

Space Medafighter X collapsed with a weak grunt. Devon cocked his head at the crumpled mass now lying on the floor. "Not much of a body guard is he?" he inquired sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Dr. Aki growled

Devon's reply took him by surprise. "Information. You know something about the gates and I want to know _now_."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" Dr. Aki stammered.

"Y…you're a terrible liar" Devon mocked. "But then the mind is the first thing to go. Let me refresh your memory old man. I was there when you unearthed that Medallorian temple and I know all about the experiments."

Karin suddenly cut in. "What is he talking about Uncle Aki?"

Before the doctor could provide any answers or even consider doing so a rich tenor voice split the uneasy calm.

"Devon, Devon can you hear me?"

Turning his attention away from Dr. Aki the teen responded. "Yeah I hear ya. Where are you?"

"Not far from the Medabot Corporation. I've got a _friend_ with me and we need a pickup."

"I'll be right there." He turned back to the doctor. "Care to join me?"

Dr. Aki looked stunned. He considered refusing but after glancing at the unconscious Space Medafighter X he nodded in agreement.

"Great. I'll drive" Devon laughed as he left the 24-hopmart.

--------------------

Ikki jogged down the street toward his home. His clothes reeked with the smell of singed metal. "Mom's gonna kill us" he proclaimed worriedly.

"Well then _why_ are we in such a hurry?" Metabee questioned.

"Because she'll kill us even worse if we're late!"

Not up to continuing the inquiry the KBT continued to run alongside his medafighter.

The two soon reached their destination and Ikki released a heavy sigh. Putting his key in the door the young boy signaled for Metabee to stay quiet. He opened the door slowly, peering around for any sign of his mother.

Seeing nothing he continued upstairs. Reaching his room he flopped down on the bed. "Whew! Looks like we made it Metabee!"

"Yeah" Metabee replied. Looking at his parts he added "But my beautiful body's ruined!" he exclaimed.

Ikki rolled over to look at his medabot. "I'll take you to Miss Nae's shop later."

"Later! You'll take me later? How do you expect me to look good for the meda-babes like this?" the KBT yelled in frustration.

Ikki mumbled something incoherent before going into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned on the faucet, hoping to drown out the sound of Metabee's cries.

As the bathtub filled with water Ikki's mind wandered. _"How are Devon and Mariah involved in this whole thing?"_ He remembered every detail of the robattle at the Medabot Corporation and the strange conversation between Maverick and Zagan.

He let the warm bath water flow over him, hoping it would clarify the matter. Something about the situation just did not fit. Why were Devon and Mariah looking for Dr. Aki and, more importantly, how did he get involved? The answer was simple; he did not have enough information.

Climbing out of the bath he dried himself off and put on a blue terrycloth robe. "None of this makes sense" he groaned.

Putting the thought aside he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Welcome home dear" chimed his mother.

"Mom!" Ikki yelped in surprise. "H…How long've you been here?" he stammered.

"I just got back from shopping honey" she replied, her voice enthusiastic and sweet.

Ikki just shrugged his shoulders though secretly he rejoiced that she did not know about his lateness.

She turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "Oh I almost forgot. Erika left a message. She wanted to tell you that everyone was meeting at the 24-hopmart. Something about Dr. Aki and Space Medafighter X."

The sound of the mysterious medafighter's name was motivation enough. Forgetting about his mother Ikki quickly threw off the robe and reached for a fresh set of clothes from his closet.

--------------------

Devon sat in the driver's seat of Dr. Aki's car. He scanned the surroundings for Zagan while keeping up a conversation with the old man. "So tell me Dr. Aki, why are you so intent on keeping secrets?"

Dr. Aki fiddled with his fingers nervously, not sure whether or not to answer.

A hard glare from Devon quickly compelled him to speak. "You don't know what you're getting into."

Devon cracked a smile. "I know that the gates are part of something a lot bigger than what you'd like me to believe." Suddenly his face softened. "Listen doctor, I know you're trying to protect people but this…this is something all your knowledge can't solve." His expression turned grim again. "If you really wanna help then tell me what ch'ou know."

Devon's words rang in the doctor's ears. Could he really have the power to stop all this? After a moment of thought he spoke again. "Unfortunately I don't know as much as you think. All I was able to decipher from that temple we excavated were a few explanations about the gates themselves."

"Like what?"

"Well…only that the gates were built as some kind of hibernation chambers. And that the contents would be instrumental in some coming struggle."

Devon turned his attention away from the road briefly. He stared into Dr. Aki's eyes, his piercing stare penetrating the dark sunglasses. After a tense moment he went back to driving.

"I'll 'ave ta get the story from him" Devon mumbled.

"Him who?" Dr. Aki questioned.

Devon suddenly stopped the car. Unbuckling his seatbelt he shouted "Him!"

Leaping from the vehicle Devon rushed over to the huddled form of Maverick. He shook the damaged medabot gently. "Hey! Hey you alive?"

Maverick moaned weakly. "I won't be if you don't stop shakin' me…"

"Stop whining" Zagan's voice commanded as he stepped into view.

Devon nodded in acknowledgement, a grin placating his features. "Good ta see you guys."

"Yeah, thought I'd lost you back there" Zagan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. The two merely stood for a while, laughing good-naturedly.

Suddenly Maverick cut in. "I hope ya don't mind but I could really use some help!"

"For someone so tough you certainly do cry a lot" Isis giggled as she descended from above.

Zagan cast a thankful eye on the winged medabot. Her grace never ceased to soothe, it so reminded him of someone but he could not quite recall whom. He thought for a moment, the answer was so close but it kept slipping just beyond his grasp.

In what seemed like divine response green text began to scroll across his vision.

_Shira_

A picture of a Sphinx type medabot accompanied the name, her pristine smile exposing milky white fangs.

Zagan was stunned; she was the medabot from his vision. Even more surprising was the striking resemblance she bared to Isis. Their faces were nearly identical, right down to the unfathomable teal blue optics. The GDN reeled, his mind suddenly awash in memories and long faded emotions.

"Are you alright?" came Isis' sweet voice. She placed a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern covering her face.

Zagan stared at her blankly. His vision began to fill with static and the entire world was bathed in red, green, and blue. The spectral display danced and swirled, its dizzying effect clouding Zagan's systems. Just as he reached the point of collapse his vision slowly returned to normal, or at least…almost normal.

Isis had been replaced by the golden SPX he now knew as Shira. Her optics stared out into the distance, an icy glower fixed in the teal orbs.

Zagan stood up and tried to focus. He had just been with Devon and Maverick, hadn't he? He gazed out at the dunes and small monoliths. Everything was bathed in rosy dawn light and would have made for a beautiful scene were it not for the ever-closing sound of gunfire and shell bursts. As he tried to process the situation Shira turned to him. Her voice was hard and determined. "We have to keep moving."

"W…what are you talking about?" Zagan asked, still disoriented.

She looked at him curiously. Had he taken a blow to the head? "I don't know what kind of game your playing but we have to go!" Seizing his arm she pulled him along.

The GDN ran shakily through the desert sand. He had to struggle to lift his feet out of the constantly shifting ground. Quickly growing tired of fighting the terrain he decided to try a different form of locomotion. It was as simple as flipping a switch. Slowly, he felt the intake valves begin to draw oxygen and the propulsion system come roaring to life. In a rush of compressed air the medabot sped over the sands, a plume of dust forming in his wake.

Shira's mouth fell open; her fangs blanched cherry pink by the sun. She knew immediately that he had the right idea. Spreading her crimson lined wings the Sphinx type kicked up her own cloud of dust as she rose into the crisp sky.

Not much action in this chapter but I needed to bring things back after the high emotion battles in the last chapter. What's going to happen to Zagan and Shira? Or has it already happened? You'll just have to read to find out!


	7. The Sands Of Time

Author's Note: Well it's certainly been a trying few months. I do apologize for the delay and will try to update sooner from now on. I hope you're all enjoying my work and would like to see some reviews. And to all of you who keep reviewing, you have my sincerest thanks. Oh, and if anyone has any questions about this story(not pertaining to what will happen next) just leave them in a review and I'll gladly answer.

The Jackal's Gate

The Sands of Time

Shira winged her way over the cool desert sands. The sun was cresting the breeze caressed dunes and shades of blue were beginning to transform the sky. The medabot gazed down at the black form speeding beneath her. He had been acting strangely, but then he had always been anything but ordinary. Still, her heart swelled whenever she thought of him.

A burst of gun fire returned her to reality. This was madness, why would _she_ be after them? "How much farther to the enclave?" she shouted down.

"Another mile or so" Zagan replied. But how did he know the distance, or even what she was talking about? A shell burst convinced him to save any further questions. Increasing the air intake he greatly improved the rate of his glide. Not having answers was much better than being scrap metal.

-

Isis shook Zagan none too gently. She had known immediately that something was very wrong. "Zagan, Zagn please answer me!"

"Guess I did some damage after all." Maverick's tone held a touch of what little pride he could muster.

The look Isis gave him could have demolished a mountain.

Devon's face was stern and unwavering. "He's fine." Every eye and optic held a look of genuine bewilderment. The emotionless medafighter would foster no questions and acted swiftly. "Let's get 'im in the car."

-

Dunes passed in a blur of amber and the last vestiges of pink faded from the sky. Zagan noted every passing mound, searching for something he was sure he had never seen before. The clamor of automatic weapons was right behind them and he knew that whatever he was looking for would have to be found soon.

A shell burst broke his concentration, as a shower of sand washed over him and the whistle of flying shrapnel filled the air. Quickly, almost desperately, he scrambled to his feet. There was no escape now, and even if there had been he would have fought anyway. Drawing the saber from his waist he savored the effect the newly reborn desert sun had on the golden blade. It looked as if it had been set ablaze with divine fire.

In that moment something surged back into his mind. Like a predator bursting forth from a thicket everything came back to him. All this had happened long ago, two thousand years or more. Fleeing through the desert, the appearance of his sword…even Shira, everything he was seeing was nothing but a memory.

Shira watched the scene from above. Puzzled she called out to him. "What are you doing? You can't fight that thing!"

Her cry only confirmed what he already knew. The words rang in his head, as clear as they had been when she first said them.

But none of that mattered now. The small piece of scorched steel embedded in his shoulder was proof enough that this was more than just a simple memory. The GDN readied himself as their pursuer came into view.

It was nothing short of a beast. Slithering along the ground on a massive tail the behemoth left an unmistakable winding trail. Its sickly yellow optics stared straight ahead; there was something soulless about them. Sunlight gave the armor a distinct olive tone. This was indeed a medabot built and bred for battle. The serpentine medabot's gaze fell on Zagan "I have come to apprehend you." The voice was just as dead as the optics.

He recognized the behemoth and greeted him with the arrogant courtesy that was often shown between friends who had met on the battlefield. "Hello Brazos."

The serpent did not even nod.

A wave of ice was building in the GDN's parts. It was not fear, fear was a luxury seasoned combatants like himself could not afford. Rather it was the excitement he felt before every battle. No matter the opponent it happened every time, that wonderful rush of frosty anticipation that plunged him into ecstasy.

Again the serpent spoke, a hiss in his voice. "Ssurrender to me and your destruction will be sswift."

Zagan considered a reply but never got the chance to use it. A shaft of light streaked down, its cerulean hue almost invisible against the sky. The angle was shallow, indicating that the attacker could not be too far overhead. Shira had always been a firecracker.

The feline medabot hovered at low altitude, the sapphire at her wrist still radiating an azure glow. A smoking crater in the sand was proof of her assault. Her optics were focused on the target, meaning she must have missed on purpose. Both her voice and her arm were unwavering as she spoke. "Stop this Brazos."

The addressed stared up at her. He pondered for a moment. She seemed so familiar and yet as far as he knew he had never seen her before. A surge of pain ran through his medal and he remembered his mission. "I am here by order of the queen. Since you have failed to comply with my instructions I am now authorized to terminate you." There was not a drop of emotion in his words.

-

Grayson Stewart surveyed the city that would soon become his domain. Every man, woman, and child would bow down to him and those who resisted would be crushed. The players were always new but the plot was ages old, one exceptional person rose above the grunts to take their rightful place. But they were often labeled as egotistical madmen and far too often they were. The fools allowed their subjects to grumble and revolt because they were too caught up in themselves. He would not let that happen, no matter how powerful he became it was essential to maintain focus at all times.

Motion in the street below caught Grayson's eye. Looking down from his rooftop perch he smiled at the girl passing beneath, an awkward medabot at her side. It was a myriad of rounded designs. Each piece of stainless steel armor was smooth and geometric. For all the craftsmanship, it was impossible to hide the machine's broad shoulders and portly figure.

Keeping his eyes focused on the city Grayson gave a nod. He never saw his subordinate move but knew that the agent was already descending through the building. How could he resist a bit of fun? After all, times like these called for entertainment.

The girl was young, no older than fourteen. Her close cut chocolate hair was scruffy and unkempt while her eyes held an air of stubborn determination. Ripped blue jeans and a loose fitting tank top completed the tomboy persona. She strolled happily along the well lit street. Crime in Riverview was always related to medabots and with her partner Triceraton by her side there was nothing to fear. Her friends had laughed at her for not choosing a feminine bot but that did not matter. She admired the impaling horns protruding from the frill around his head and snickered at the thought of plunging them through an opponent.

"Excuse me."

The voice startled her. "Who's there?"

A woman materialized from the shadows. Flaming red hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. This river of fire was the perfect compliment to her hunter green eyes and cream complexion. The slit in her skirt revealed a good portion of her thigh and the one size too small top exposed a bit of midriff. "Feel like a robattle?"

The very word conjured a cornucopia of fantastic sensations. But something warned her not to trust this woman. Her appearance, her dress, even her voice was all too convenient. But something was over riding all those warning signs. She answered enthusiastically "Sure! My name's Sarah." She cursed herself almost immediately.

What a foolish little girl. The woman's eyes trembled with excitement as she touched a finger to the face of her medawatch. The medabot that appeared was just as beautiful as its owner. Her magenta armor was cut at gentle angles, forming smooth shapes and giving her entire body a slender, streamlined appearance. A fine gold trim accentuated her regal look and navy optics radiated a calming aura. Her fine green hair flowed freely in the wind. The medabot spoke for herself. "Hello, my name is Mitsuyuki."

The young girl's eyes filled with smoldering ambition. "Let's go!"

-

Zagan charged Brazos head on, his blade slicing through the air. The KCB surged forward, his outstretched arms reaching for the sword's hilt. As their collision neared Zagan jammed a foot into the sand, allowing momentum to carry him to the side. _"Just like the first time."_ Rotating just enough to get a clear shot at Brazos' side he fired. It took several rapid bursts but the serpent finally wavered. The sword raised high over his head the black medabot rushed in to deliver the final strike.

Brazos lashed out, his powerful fist connecting with Zagan's side and sending him flying. Zagan cursed himself for not remembering the sudden counter. _"Just like the first time."_ A stream of laser fire from above gave the GDN time to get to his feet. Hastiness had nearly cost him this battle all those years ago. It was a mistake he would not make twice. Waving a quick thanks to Shira he charged again.

The serpent opened his mouth, revealing a blaster where a tongue should have been. Zagan continued to advance. He knew what was coming and readied himself. A jade glow began to emanate from the serpent's mouth. He was charging the weapon to fire. All the while Zagan never wavered. He fired a few shots in an attempt to disrupt Brazos but the snake's head was small and made aiming difficult. His first two attacks flew wide of the target and the third was only a graze.

The charging completed Brazos reared back to fire. As he lurched forward the sand around him began to boil like a lake in the rain. Someone was shooting but they were apparently well concealed. Zagan brought his legs back underneath his body. He hovered for a moment, watching as Brazos was pelted with a hail of fire. Shielding himself against the barrage the King Cobra cast an eye on his opponent. "Another day" he hissed before vanishing underground.

The shots tapered off. Zagan motioned for Shira to come down and the SPX was soon at his side. Placing one hand on his shoulder she kept a laser at the ready. Zagan too was ready, an electronic whine resonating from his cannon.

A cheerful voice called out suddenly. "No need fer that now laddae!"

Zagan's head snapped towards the source of the sound. To his surprise a medabot emerged from an unusually small mound of sand. His armor was the color of the desert and stripped with dark tan and flat black. A shell on his back combined with large forearms made him look like a rather odd cross between a gorilla and a turtle. An enormous gun protruded from his right shoulder and what could only be perceived as a smile was on his face.

Zagan recognized him instantly. "How've you been Cicero?"

-

Dr. Aki carefully examined the artifact that lay before him. His eyes were no more than slits behind the dark glasses and the dim lighting in the 24-hopmart's back room did not help. Never before had he seen such a seamless blend of technologies. Every circuit and system seemed both ancient and highly advanced. A few more tense moments passed before the old man finally threw up his hands in frustration.

The same familiar smirk came to Devon's face. It was always satisfying to see a know-it-all come up against a problem they could not solve. Brushing past the doctor he stared down at Zagan's sleeping form. He knew what he wanted to do and just how to do it. "Hey Henry," he called.

The young teen poked his head through the door. "Yeah." It hurt to speak. Each breath forced him to massage the throbbing pain in his gut.

"I need a few spare parts and a cutting torch."

He hesitated a moment. "Uh, sure."

Devon mumbled thanks as he continued to plan.

Dr. Aki was just as hesitant, if not more so. With an unsure tone he asked. "What are you doing?"

A cocky smile was on the medafighter's face. Placing a hand on the old man's shoulder he assured. "Not to worry, I've got it covered.

-

Mitsuyuki moved with the fluidity of water. Her technique was flawless; each attack swift and untraceable. The Kunoichi type medabot was no more than a flush blur and never striking from the same angle twice made defense a trying affair.

"Triceraton watch your left!" the young medafighter warned. But again she was too late. Drawing a hilt from behind her back Mitsuyuki activated the weapon. Like a staff, a white hot laser emerged from either end. Triceraton's armor sizzled as the blades cut deep into his arm. All the while the flame haired medafighter giggled, delighted at the opponent's worried expression.

"Enough of this!" Sarah growled. Her temper was rising and she could not stand being on the defense any longer. "Attack now!" Triceraton lowered its body, exposing the deadly impaling horns. The weapons were transformed from steel to tangerine. "HEAT RAM!" Triceraton barreled forward, relying on luck to overcome his lack of speed.

But fortune was not on his side. As he drew so close that it seemed he might make contact Mitsuyuki displayed her aptitude for acrobatics. She bounded into the air, rolling over the charging medabot's back, and landed flawlessly. Then, drawing the double bladed sword, she hurled it like a javelin. Her aim was just as unblemished as her gymnastics. The weapon plunged through Triceraton's medal hatch and the rest of his body, effectively pinning him to the ground.

A single tear made its way down Sarah's cheek. One word escaped her lips. "No…"

Mitsuyuki's medafighter smiled sweetly. "Can't win 'em all."

The Kunoichi retrieved her weapon, not deigning to look as Triceraton's limp body slumped to the ground. And then the two were gone, as swiftly and stealthily as they had appeared.

From his perch Grayson laughed heartily. Now this was the way robattles should be fought, no referee to tell everyone to play nice. A field where the only thing awaiting the defeated was certain destruction.

Now this took a while. I'm sorry for the long wait but school has been hectic and everything seems to be happening at once. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long. Don't forget to keep writing those reviews.


	8. Doing His Own Dirty Work

Author's Note: It's taken some time but I've finally got this one done. Please write a review once you're done reading. Now, without further blathering I give you the next installment.

The Jackal's Gate

Doing His Own Dirty Work

The base of the Desert Eagles was bright and inviting, just like the Eagles themselves. Lively music and even livelier medabots filled the cavernous grand hall. They talked and laughed. Hot fluid was plentiful and everyone had more than their fair share. There were medabots of every make and model. In fact, the only constant was their cheerful attitude and weathered armor. Above all Shira was of special interest. They swarmed around her like ants to a picnic.

"May I get you something to drink?"

"Outta the way! She's with me!"

"You must be stupid! Can't ya tell she likes me best?"

"You? You're crazy! I'm her favorite!" The squabbles went on. The SPX took the opportunity to slip away and look for Zagan. She soon found him in a most unlikely place. The black medabot was leaning in a corner, sword in hand. He was surrounded by femme bots, all of them giggling as he spun the hilt idly.

"You're so great."

"How did you get so strong?"

_"Seems I'm not the only popular one around here."_ She would have let him suffer were it not for the ember of jealousy that smoldered in her gut. Retrieving the GDN was easy enough; she simply pushed past the admirers and pulled him away.

A lancet of red shot across Zagan's visor. "Thanks."

Shira shrugged uninterestedly. "No problem. Just thought you could use a break." It was always better to play it cool around bots like Zagan.

And he always knew exactly how to get around it. The GDN turned to face her. "No, I mean it. Thank you." Her heart melted and the two medabot's fingers intertwined. Zagan leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Come on." Without another word he led her away.

-

Devon squinted at the delicate circuitry, his eyes struggling to focus in the low light. The 24-hopmart was hardly a workshop. _"Damn it Hikaru. All that time spent with Dr. Aki and you can't ask him for a raise." _ There was no point in complaining. Fire crews were still struggling to contain the blazing Medabot Corporation and there was no where else to go. But still, trying to make such complex modifications in a place like this was frustrating to say the least. What had started out as a simple cosmetic alteration had turned into a complete overhaul. Even with his mind focused on the task at hand, Devon could not help but feel a twinge of anxiety for his medabot. His voice was raspy and fatigued as he spoke. "Hurry up in there."

There was a sudden rap on the door. "What is it?"

"Get out here!" Judging by her voice Mariah was more than angry. She sounded…frightened. What Devon saw upon opening the door confirmed his suspicions. Mariah and Isis stood side by side. Both of them had a look of dire seriousness engraved on their faces.

"What's goin' on?"

Another voice sent a chill down his spine. "It's been a long time." Mariah and Isis stepped aside. Grayson stood on the far side of the room, his face the picture of cheer. "How've you been Devon?"

The medafighter was in shock. For the first time his cool demeanor was noticeably flawed. "W…What are you doing here?" he stammered.

Grayson's cocky smile was identical to Devon's. "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend? But I guess I can't blame you. Are you surprised to see me?"

This did not make any sense. "Ta see you alive anyway. I saw you…"

Grayson cut him off. "Die? Yes, it must've been quite a shock, seeing me fall from the roof of that Medallorian temple. But as you can clearly see, the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He spread his arms wide; as if to show that he had no visible wounds.

This was crazy. Devon had been there, so had Mariah and Dr. Aki. They had all heard the rope snap and seen him fall through the floor. Recovering his poise he spoke again. "So what've you been doin' all this time?" he asked.

Grayson's voice swelled with pride as he answered. "Taking my rightful place in the world." He did not wait to see Devon's reaction. "Some people are simply destined to rise above the rats that infest this planet. That's part of why I'm here."

_"So he's insane. I guess bein' dead does that to ya." _Devon laughed to himself at the thought. Grayson, the one person who always had a soft spot for the down trodden was now raving like an egomaniac. "You'll have to explain just what ch'ou mean."

"Certainly. I've come to offer you a chance at greatness. You must know that some people are stronger than others, robattles make that clear."

"Of course, but you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Grayson chuckled. "It's always business with you. Very well then, I intend to create a whole new world, a utopia where people live in harmony with each other. Of course, I can't possibly build a paradise until I get rid of the weak."

Devon smiled. "Wait a second, lemme get this straight. What ch'our sayin' is, you're completely crazy" he laughed.

Grayson responded with the same hearty chuckle. "I had a feeling you'd say that. No my friend I'm not crazy. You're crazy if you can't see how wonderful it will be. I'm here to give you a chance to join my cause. Think about it, you could do whatever you want, no one to hold you back."

The offer was tempting. But then, the idea of total freedom always was. "Don't be stupid Grayson. You and I both know anarchy never works."

"Oh no, it wouldn't be anarchy."

Devon second guessed him. "And who's going to rule? Wait I know, _you_."

"You always had a quick wit. So what do you say Devon? Why not join me?"

Devon laughed aloud. "You should go back to your coffin _old friend_. You've got cobwebs on the brain."

Grayson's face hardened. "Don't be a fool. How do you expect to survive if you can't even get your pal Zagan to wake up?"

That struck a nerve. "How do you know about him?" The words ground passed Devon's tightly clenched teeth.

The blonde would give him no relief. "I have my ways. After all, it's best to know your enemy." He directed his attention toward Dr. Aki. "Like where they make their weapons."

His words hit the old man like a lightning bolt. "Why you…"

Grayson's tone was whimsical. "Yes Dr. Aki, it was I who destroyed your precious corporation. Or to be more precise, I had one of my agents do it."

"You bastard" Devon growled. "I almost lost my medabot in there."

"Don't worry Devon. Zagan is much too valuable to simply destroy. But enough about that, I would've liked to see you two in action but since he's gone bedy bye I'll have to settle for one of your friends." He cast a devilish eye on the others.

This was starting to look bad. Half the kids Devon had never seen before and he was willing to bet that their robattling skills were sub par. But what could he do? Without Zagan his options were extremely limited. Thinking quickly he said, "Pickin' on little kids now Grayson? That's just not like you."

What a pitiful attempt to buy time. "I'm just looking for a challenge" he replied. His eyes hovered over Mariah. No, attacking her now could provoke unwanted interference. The frozen orbs finally settled on Ikki. "Mister Tenryou, the famous prodigy. It's still hard to believe you became the world champion." He motioned toward Metabee. "Especially with such an outdated medabot."

The golden medabot's fists shook and he could feel the oil boiling in his veins. "Who are you callin' outdated?" the KBT bellowed. "I'll give you a Metabee boppin'!" Over the course of a few days he had been attacked, beaten, and caught up in something he did not even begin to understand. To top it all off, now he was being insulted!

Seeing his partner's anger, Ikki did the only thing he knew to diffuse the enraged medabot. "Let's robattle."

Devon's heart stopped. "You don't know what ch'our gettin' into Ikki." He warned.

"I'll be fine." There was a spark of ambition in his voice. Whether or not it was genuine, Devon could not tell.

This was what Metabee had been hoping for. "Oh yeah Ikki, let's show this guy what we've got!"

Grayson's smile was broad and merry. "Perfect." His finger wandered to the jade medawatch around his wrist. "Transport Arachnis." The sequence of events that followed was all too familiar. A thin beam followed by a blinding flash and the appearance of a medabot. But there was something very different about this particular machine. She stood on six legs, each one bulky and covered in seemingly impenetrable armor. However, the rest of her body stood in sharp contrast to the imposing appendages. Slender and feminine, charcoal black bangs and unfathomable navy optics made her the incarnation of beauty.

A collective gasp marked the medabot's most shocking feature. Her face was human, distinguished only by a black tear trail underneath each eye. "What is that?" Koji cried

Grayson laughed. "Haven't you ever seen a medabot before?" Arachnis mimicked his amused smile.

"That _is not_ a medabot" Koji replied.

Metabee could not have been less interested. "I don't care if she's a medabot or not. I'm ready ta robattle."

Grayson waved a hand toward the door. "Let's step outside."

"Ikki, I'm tellin' you call this off" Devon cautioned in one last attempt to avoid disaster.

The scruffy haired boy's determination prevailed over his common sense. "You shouldn't worry so much" he said as he followed the blonde out into the street. Devon went after them, all the time cursing himself for his uselessness. "You picked a bad time for a nap" he mumbled under his breath.

-

Zagan and Shira wrapped their arms around each other. A private moment with the Desert Eagles was rare, especially in their own base. They were like phantoms, able to be everywhere at once. But after a determined search the two medabots had at last found a secluded corner. Sunlight filtered in through partly drawn blinds, giving the entire room a quiet aged feeling.

The feline medabot spoke in a hushed yet sultry tone. "So why did we have to come all the way back here?" As she spoke, she drew circles across his chest plate with a finger.

"Can't you tell?" he questioned playfully.

The SPX smiled sheepishly. "I think I've got an idea."

The ebony medabot's visor flashed. A squeeze of her hand was all it took to confirm Shira's suspicions.

-

Arachnis' deceptiveness was matched only by her prowess. She could turn on a dime, more than fast enough to stay out of Metabee's line of fire. She dodged and weaved in and out, confounding him to no end. No matter what he tried the ARN simply could not be caught.

Grayson's constant taunts were not helping either. "You seem a bit sluggish. Must be those old parts starting to catch up with you."

"Kikiki…" was all Metabee could manage to mutter.

"Stay calm Metabee. There has ta be a way to slow her down."

Arachnis spoke for the first time. "Yes. There must be a way. Unfortunately, you won't last long enough to figure it out!" She rushed forward and swung out with a titanic leg. The impact was bone jarring, knocking Metabee off his feet and scrambling his sensors.

"Thirty five percent to damage to main body" bleeped Ikki's medawatch.

_"Those leg parts make her really fast… maybe too fast."_ The need for an effective strategy was now glaringly obvious. It was time to fall back on a tried and true tactic. "Fire seeker missiles!"

Throwing his head back Metabee roared, "Missile launch!" The projectiles were away in a puff of smoke.

Grayson did nothing. He simply trusted Arachnis to know what to do. And know she did. The missiles made contact, exploding in a spray of carrot orange flames and billowing smoke. It was a truly dazzling maneuver, enough to bring down any ordinary medabot.

But Arachnis was hardly ordinary. As the dense shroud began to clear there she stood, completely unharmed. The ARN's foremost pair of legs was locked tightly in front of her face, forming an effective shield. Grayson did not even try to suppress his amusement at Ikki's expression of disbelief. "Just give up."

The boy's shabby hair shook along with the rest of his body. "Not a chance" he spat.

Devon called out to the youth. "God damn it Ikki! Now is not the time to be brave!" The older teen knew full well what the regal eyed medafighter was capable of.

Grayson simply nodded, though it was more of a signal than a response. In a flash Arachnis was on the move again. She dashed in a straight line, rapidly closing the distance between herself and Metabee. The KBT responded the only way he knew how, with an ever flowing stream of machinegun fire. Bullets ricocheted off her armor but sill she charged, completely devoted to the attack. In a final effort Metabee trained his revolver on Arachnis and fired a shot aimed at her head. But again the chillingly calm medabot displayed her expertise. In one fluid motion she lashed out with a leg, deflected the round, and managed to jam another limb into Metabee's arm.

The KBT bellowed in pain as he toppled over backwards. _"Damn it!"_ Metabee struggled to lift himself. It felt like the servo in his shoulder was grinding against something. To his horror, the amber medabot found a lengthy iron needle protruding from his armor.

The blonde's face took on an embarrassed expression. "Did I for get to mention that? You see, each of Arachnis' feet contains a little surprise. Now will you give up?"

Ikki shook his head.

"Oh well. I guess there's just no convincing some people." With that Grayson pointed a commanding finger at the KBT. Arachnis understood the gesture perfectly and launched herself into the air.

Metabee stared up at the all of a sudden airborne medabot. The very notion that anything so large could gain so much altitude in a single jump was beyond belief. Without warning the stunningly deceptive medabot came crashing down. Her legs spread wide in every direction, she landed directly on top of Metabee, pinning him to the ground.

Devon's mouth hung open. With all his experience he had never seen a medabot react so quickly or with so much raw power. _"It's all over now..."_

Whew. It seems like my chapters are getting shorter but they seem to take longer to write. Well, at least I got this one out. This story is moving ever closer to its conclusion. Who will win and who will lose? You'll just have to keep reading if you want to find out!


	9. Recalled to Loneliness

Author's Note:This chapter is more filler than anything. I hope you can get through it without falling asleep. But seriously, every story has to step back from the action sometime and now is that time.

The Jackal's Gate

Recalled to Loneliness 

Zagan gazed out at the auburn sands through one of the base's few windows. Shira lay comfortably on a nearby bed. The SPX watched Zagan through a half closed eye. As long as she had known him, he was always staring out windows at something no one else could see. She asked the only question that came to mind. "What's the matter?"

The GDN shrugged. "Nothing."

Reluctantly, the golden medabot lifted herself and went to his side. "You're always so mysterious" she laughed.

Snaking an arm around her waist he replied. "Yeah, but you wouldn't like me if I wasn't."

"Very true" she said as she moved a hand to touch his face.

The ebony medabot took hold of it instead. He hesitated before speaking. "What if I told you… none of this was real?"

Shira's face transformed into a look of total bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

Of course she did not understand. After all, she was no more than a memory herself. How could she possibly grasp the concept of a memory living within a memory? Just as Zagan started to explain flecks of static began to appear before his eyes. _'Nothing lasts forever…' _he thought sorrowfully as he felt his strength begin to fail. In a moment the GDN was on his knees.

Shira's medal skipped a beat. She quickly knelt next to him, her hands around his back for support. "Zagan, Zagan what's wrong?" her voice was frantic but grew ever fainter as the GDN's senses dulled and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"You've gotta get up Metabee!" Ikki shouted. Despite their predicament his voice was determined and did not hold a drop of fear.

"Well gee, maybe you should try standing when there's a medabot on your chest!" Metabee snapped back. Indeed Arachnis was perched squarely on his chest plate, her legs forming a cage to keep him from wriggling away.

Grayson was enjoying himself. The two were feisty, neither one willing to give up their pride in spite of the circumstances. Perhaps the young champion was worth including in his new world after all. Of course, he could not be certain until the robattle was over. Which, as far as he was concerned, it would be very soon. "Finish this Arachnis." The ARN nodded in acknowledgement before removing a hilt from her waist.

Metabee's head snapped up at the sight of the weapon. Surprise filled his transmitter. "Where did you get that?" he questioned.

"You two really don't get it do you?" Devon mumbled just loud enough for the KBT to hear.

"Whadda ya mean?" he asked, his voice strained by the ARN's weight crushing his systems.

"Forget about it!" Devon yelled. "Just concentrate on winning this match!"

He was right. If he did not do something fast Metabee would be squashed. "Fire seeker missiles!"

Metabee snickered deviously as he roared out the command. "Missile launch!" Even with superior armor there was not enough time for Arachnis to react at such close range and the attack had the desired effect. Another burst of flame forced the eight legged medabot backwards, giving Metabee ample room to scramble to his feet.

_'Very clever'_ Grayson praised as he watched Arachnis recover from the assault. He held up a hand to the ARN. "That's enough." She immediately stopped moving. "Let's go." He turned to leave but Metabee would have none of it.

"You can't just run away in the middle of a robattle!" He stamped his foot to emphasize his point.

Grayson responded with the uncaring calm that seemed better suited to Devon. "Watch me." Turning his attention to Mariah he added, "I'll be sure to say hello to Brimstone for you." It was the perfect way to aggravate her temper.

"Why you…" she began but decided to let action speak for her. "Go get him" she commanded.

This was the Mariah Isis was afraid of, completely oblivious to everything except the desire for battle. Reluctantly the SPX did what she thought was best. "No" she said firmly.

The response caught her by surprise. "What did you say?"

Isis thought of relenting but knew what she was doing was necessary. "No." she repeated. "I won't do it."

Now Mariah was angry. "What do you mean you won't do it? You're my medabot and I order you to attack!"

The SPX shrunk a bit under the onslaught but stood her ground. "I said I won't do it!" Now both medabot and medafighter's tempers were flaring. But Devon had had enough.

"Both of you shut up! Now is not the time!" he yelled. The snarl in his voice was more than enough to silence them. All the while he kept a fixed stare on the blonde and his spider like medabot.

Grayson smiled. "Very good Devon, gotta keep them in check. But since this whole thing seems to be about Brimstone I'll just let you discuss it with him." With that he motioned toward a nearby alley.

Why? Why did this keep happening to him? Of all the medabots sealed behind the gates why did he have to experience these memories? Of all the loved ones he had left behind Shira was the closest to his heart. They had been together longer than he could remember and if there had ever been a person he could really trust it was her. Even if it was not under the best circumstances, seeing her again was absolute bliss. But thoughts like that were useless now. He could not hide in a long gone fantasy world. It was time to return to reality.

And return he did. The cloud of stagnancy began to clear from his vision and his processor. His visor filled with crimson, signaling the journey back to the real world was complete. The GDN sat up and nearly fell over himself. His body felt lighter, much lighter. He thought for a moment that he might still be inside his own mind but the presence of tools, and absence of Shira, eliminated that possibility. Quickly scanning his surroundings he found a mirror hanging against a far wall.

He rolled over but quickly wished he had not. The fall to the floor was short but painful, why hadn't he been able to catch himself? His knees stinging from the impact Zagan stumbled toward the mirror, why was he moving so slowly? To his disappointment the room was horribly lit and he could not make himself out. Looking around again the GDN found a door and cautiously opened it.

His optics quickly adjusted to the flood of light that poured in and revealed the 24-hopmart. "What is going on?" he mumbled to himself. A quick glance out the window revealed it was still dark. Checking the clock on the wall he discovered it was nine o' clock. The entire shop was empty and an eerie silence hung over it. _'Something ugly happened here' _Zagan thought to himself.

"We're losing pressure on line two!"

"I don't care if you have to blow it up! Get that car out of the way now!"

Fire crews were steadily winning their battle with the blaze at the Medabot Corporation. Their current water shortage was a minor one and it seemed the fire would be soon be put out. All the while uniformed Select Corps members dashed and buzzed about. Several people had been detained and were being questioned in the hopes of discovering the motive behind the arson. One of them was busy interrogating a scientist. "Did you see any suspicious individuals in the building today? Anyone acting strangely or employees you've never seen before?"

The nervous man trembled beneath his white lab coat as he shook his head for no. The female officer repeated the question "You didn't see anything that could help us?"

Again he shook his head. She turned away with a flick of her brunette hair and reluctantly reported to her superior officer. "I've got nothing" she said, sounding dejected.

A visor clad man shrugged his burly shoulders. "You and everyone else. No one saw anything, no one heard anything, and no one knows anything!" he yelled and threw down his helmet, revealing spiked black hair and sea green eyes.

"Take it easy commander. The last thing we need is another mark on our record for _assaulting a civilian_." She mimicked a set of quotation marks with her fingers as she repeated the charge.

The brawny built officer sighed deeply. "Yeah I know, I know." Just as his mind began to wander to thoughts of his glory days with the Select Corps a shrill beep cut through the air. His head snapped up at the sound. Quickly removing the walkie talkie from his waist he spoke in a bored and fatigued tone. "Commander Gonzo."

"What's the status of the fire?"

Gonzo's tired eyes flashed open. He stood up to address the speaker. "Dr. Aki sir, how may I be of assistance?"

"You can answer my question. Now what is the fire's status?" The old man was annoyed.

"It's been contained sir. Only minor sections of the upper floors are still burning." Gonzo replied sharply.

"Good. Now pull your men out and get to Nakashima Avenue immediately. And bring the… _equipment _we recovered."

Nakashima Avenue, what could possibly be happening there? "I'm sorry sir, what was that?"

The doctor's tone was a hushed yell filled with urgency. "I said get to Nakashima now!" With that the channel went dead.

Though he did not understand why Dr. Aki wanted him, Gonzo was fully aware of the consequences if he and his unit did not arrive soon. Forgetting that the old man was not really there he saluted smartly and began to bellow orders. "Forget the investigation! Release the detainees and get ready to move out! Let's go, go, go!"

Brimstone was a wreck. His armor had been shoddily repaired and deep ruts marred the usually brilliant crimson. The black mane he had been so proud of was ratty and matted. The remnants of oil were still visible on his chin and the lance he carried lacked its unique luster. But through it all his optics shone the same brilliant green they always had.

Brian stood behind him, a devilish glimmer in his eyes. "How's it goin'?"

Mariah could have spit at the very sight of the boy and his medabot. She acknowledged him in the only way she knew how "Cocky little bastard."

Grayson waggled a finger in her direction. "Now, now, there's no need for such language. I merely asked Brian and Brimstone to come because I knew you all had some issues and I was hoping to work them out."

Devon burst into laughter at the idea. "What…what kind of game are you…are you planning?" he managed to ask between fits.

The blonde glared at his russet skinned counterpart. "The fact of it is there are problems here that just cannot continue if my plan is to proceed." His voice held undeniable contempt. "Of course I'm sure a simple counseling session won't work this out. So to answer your question _Devon_," he had to force himself to say the medafighter's name. "The _game I'm playing_ is actually a robattle. Standard rules, the contestants will fight until one ceases to function."

This was ridiculous. Devon replayed the suggestion over and over again in his head before speaking. "And what then, the losers agree to leave town?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Ah. You see there in lies, the ingenious part. When I said cease to function, what I meant was, they'll fight until their medal is destroyed." The indigo eyed teen grinned at the word destroy.

_'What an idiot'_ was the first thought that came to mind as Devon took in what Grayson had just said. "That's very interesting but I'm sure Mariah's not interested." He was counting on the dark haired girl's level headedness to win out.

He soon found that to be a mistake. The only thing driving her now was vengeance and the only thing she could see was Brian's confident smile. "I'm game." There was a slight growl in her voice.

Devon raised an eyebrow at her answer. Turning to her he tried to clarify. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. You're what?"

Mariah's head whipped up and she stared him directly in the eye. An unmistakable fire was in her chocolate orbs that longed for battle and would settle for nothing less. She spoke with an obvious intensity. "I…am going…to do this."

That was it. Devon knew better than to argue with her whenever she broke up sentences like that. With one course of action closed the best he could do was try to make sure the fight was on favorable terms. He turned his attention back to the blonde. "Well if your so dead set on doing this let's at least do it the right way, one on one."

As always, Grayson had other ideas. "Now that just wouldn't be fair to our other guests." He motioned toward Ikki and the other kids. "Let's see. I count seven medabots. I'm sure I can muster up a few more fighters."

Before he could motion to what Devon knew were his concealed cronies the black haired medafighter interjected. "No way Grayson. One on one."

A commanding, and unexpected, voice turned every head gathered outside the 24-hopmart. "Come on Devon. You can't tell me an old fashioned battle doesn't interest you."

The medafighter's collected manner was shaken once again. "Z…Zagan."

If he'd had a mouth the newly awakened medabot would have smiled. "In the flesh." Looking down at his medaparts he added, "Well, so to speak."

Devon was in shock. His old friend was finally awake, and better yet the GDN's new body was more emaculate than he could have imagined. Every piece of armor was slick and streamlined. Carefully sculpted ribs wound 'round his torso like stripes on a top and long, slender rubies were set into fine gold poleyns. For such a rushed job it was excellent. Giving a half smile he remarked, "Good ta see ya." Zagan nodded to reciprocate the feeling.

Apparently Devon was not the only one happy to see the black medabot up and about. "My dear Zagan, I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

The GDN cocked his head to one side. "Do I know you?"

"No but I know all about you. Thanks to my good friend Arachnis here." The spider like medabot glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her name.

Upon seeing the navy optics and tear stained face Zagan felt a chilling wave rush through his body. "You…" he muttered coldly. Arachnis merely averted her eyes.

This was perfect. Nothing made a show more interesting than resurfacing conflict. "Well, now that you're up to full strength we can begin." He clapped once and a myriad of medabots and medafighters emerged from their hiding places. They were of every shape and size, not a single one like the other.

Zagan chuckled dryly. "Great. These new parts could use a test run."

Devon sighed uneasily. Only someone like Grayson could have made something so serious resemble a sport. Addressing the blonde one last time he said, "I assume you won't be staying for this little brawl."

"Unfortunatley no, I have other matters to attend to. Do have fun though." With that he was gone.

There was nothing else to do. At least it was a fair fight, eight against eight including Zagan and himself. His eyes flitted from opponent to opponent. He heaved another sigh before instructing everyone. "Okay everybody, pick a medabot and let's get started."

Mr. Referee was absent and so the task of starting the match unofficially fell to Ikki. The champion took a deep breath, the blood was rushing through his veins and his heart was fluttering. "Let's go!"

And so it begins. I know this chapter was severely lacking in robattles but I had to build up for the next one. Wondering what you can expect from chapter ten? Let's just say the steel is gonna fly!


	10. A Battle In Earnest

Author's Note: Hey there, I decided to rewrite this chapter because I felt it lacked something. So here's the revised edition, hope you like it.

The Jackal's Gate

A Battle In Earnest

Ikki's cry sliced through the air and launched the opposing sides into a furious robattle. Each of the combatants carefully singled out an opponent, all except for Ikki and Metabee. The KBT charged at the nearest medabot, his guns blazing. Ikki had no choice but to follow his partner and was quickly absorbed in the fight himself. "Give it all you've got Metabee!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Devon could not help but admire the pair's exhilaration. No matter who they faced they always fought with the same passion and enthusiasm. _'The confidence of youth' _he thought fondly. The moment was short lived. A streak of fuchsia caught Devon's eye and he turned to see just who he was dealing with. The sound of blades slicing the air pounded in his ears and he felt his heart jump when Zagan leapt backwards, performing a graceful flip and landing in a crouch.

"You're even better than he said you would be" a sultry voice cooed.

Devon was not surprised to find that the voice belonged to a Kunoichi type medabot. _'It's always the pretty ones.' _He chuckled to himself as he examined her glossy pink parts. Bringing the gold trimmed medawatch to his lips he put his trust in his handiwork. "Go for it." A streak ran across Zagan's visor as he launched himself at the female ninja.

Mitsuyuki reacted with all the grace of a seasoned warrior. She cart wheeled out of the way and drew her sword. The kunoichi immersed herself in the hum of the twin blades as the air around them crackled and buzzed.

Zagan turned on his heel and stood facing her. "I have to admit, I'm impressed" he said, audible excitement in his voice.

"As well you should be."

"…Figures" Devon mumbled.

Proving his logic even further a woman stepped onto the scene. She was everything one thought of when envisioning a vixen. Her vermillion hair flowed far down her back and almond shaped green eyes glowed with primal intent. "Mitsuyuki's the best there is."

"Your confidence is well deserved" Devon commented. "But I don't think _the best_ is really appropriate."

A playful grin danced in her eyes. "She's certainly better than you're antiquated friend."

As a sign of indignation Zagan flicked a thumb across where a nose should have been.

The young woman understood the gesture and the light in her ocean green eyes intensified. "Don't over exert yourself grandpa" she quipped.

The GDN played along. Stooping almost to the ground he wheezed, "That's the problem with all you whipper snappers. No respect for your elders."

Mitsuyuki held back a giggle. "I like him, he's funny." Her eyes never left Zagan, not even when she spoke to her medafighter. Devon took all this in. Body language could tell more about a person than words ever could.

"And his medafighter's pretty cute." The two were like schoolgirls gossiping about their latest crushes. Striking an innocent pose the flame haired medafighter took on a different persona. "But where are my manners? My name's Cassandra."

Devon's response was befitting a gentleman. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Devon."

Cassandra's voice turned seductive again. "Yes I know" she purred.

Zagan had heard enough. He enjoyed witty banter as much as the next medabot but now was not the time. "I hate to interrupt but I'm getting kind of bored."

Mitsuyuki answered for her medafighter. "Sorry about that. Let's begin shall we?"

The ebony medabot gripped his sword in both hands and descended into a fighting stance. Mitsuyuki took the initiative and pounced. She handled the double bladed weapon like a staff, either tucking it beneath her arm or spinning the blades high over her head with each attack. Blows rained in with ever increasing ferocity, refusing to give Zagan a moment's rest.

The GDN kept his blade moving. No matter how good his blocking Mitsuyuki always had another strike at the ready and faltering even once would prove disastrous. The kunoichi swiped at his head. Zagan ducked to avoid being decapitated and thrust upward, his sword poised to pierce her chest.

Acting on instinct, Mitsuyuki recoiled. It was the opportunity the GDN had been waiting for. Instantly he went on the offensive. Swinging faster and faster until it seemed there were seven blades dancing through the air. Their flashing swords bathed the two medabots in eerie light that seemed to have a life of its own.

High above, Isis was having her own personal duel. Despite her apprehension, Brimstone had not given her much of a choice and was now doing his best to eliminate the SPX. The crimson dragon swung wildly, his lance darting in and out. It took most of Isis' concentration to avoid being skewered. What little focus she had left was dedicated to reasoning with the DRG.

"Brimstone, stop it!"

The scarlet reptilian made no reply. He continued to attack, the hatred in his eyes growing stronger with each thrust.

"Just listen to me!" Isis shouted and threw a roundhouse kick to get her point across. Brimstone ducked and jabbed with the butt of his lance. The weapon struck Isis squarely in the chest, winding her and forcing the SPX backwards. Brimstone moved in and threw a hard right cross. Isis caught the DRG's fist in her hand and swung her entire body over his arm. Twisting like a corkscrew she drove both feet into his snout.

"Dirty wench!" he spat. "You nearly broke moi nose!" Isis was relieved to here him speak, regardless of what was said.

"Brimstone please listen to me! I don't want to fight, I just…"

He cut her off. "That's too bad sweet 'a rt 'cause I'm done taulkin'!" The DRG brandished his lance to reinforce his words.

"Please…I don't want to fight you anymore." The golden winged medabot's optics softened. "What's happened to you?"

Brimstone swished his tail impatiently. "More than you can imagine" he snarled.

Isis held out a hand. "Just talk to me…please…" The look in her eyes was one of sincere concern.

His resolve wavered and the lance dropped to his side. "Oi…oi…"

The words died on his transmitter as Mariah's voice interrupted their conversation. "What do you think you're doing!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs, not bothering to use her medawatch. "Attack now!"

Brian was just as adamant. "Get her Brimstone!"

Isis' heart sank at the thought of two medafighters only being able to agree on the issue of battle. She chose to ignore them. "We don't have to fight Brimstone" she said softly.

The DRG stared directly into Isis' sea green eyes. They held a quiet resolve that he could not help but be drawn to. But that did not excuse him from his duty to Brian. As he spoke he gripped his lance tighter and tighter. "Oi'm sorry love…" he whispered before beating his massive wings and launching into a head on charge.

"So am I…" Isis replied before loosing a barrage of gleaming feathers.

Metabee, Sumilidon, and Brass were oblivious to the battle raging over head. They had their hands full trying to contain an explosive pair of medabots. They were almost identical, both monkey type medabots moved nimbly on long, articulate limbs.

Ikki and Erika coordinated their attacks in perfect unison. "Keep firing Metabee!"

"We've gotta pin them down Brass!"

"Concentrate on the left!"

"Don't let that one get away!" The two medabots followed every command. They sprayed enough fire to demolish an army. The constant barrage herded their marauding opponents into position for Sumilidon. The STG dashed in and out with lightning speed, his navy blue claws cutting deep gashes in the monkeys' armor.

"Yeowch! Bad kitty!" they cried whenever his claws struck home. But despite Sumilidon's attacks the two medabots escaped with nothing more than shallow cuts and gashes. "Kitty has sharp claws but he can't carve us up!" they chanted.

Their medafighters were just as juvenile. The two boys were as indistinguishable from each other as their medabots. Their shaved heads were like billiards in the moonlight. The two stood back to back in a dramatic pose. "You'll never catch Hanu and Saru" one of them laughed.

The other one reciprocated his brother's sentiment. "Yeah, they're twins just like Dorjee and me. And that means you'll never beat 'em."

Koji struggled to make sense of the dilemma. _'What's going on here? Sumilidon's Flexor sword can cut through anything.' _The dark haired boy heard the unmistakable sound of metal striking metal. He snapped to attention at the sound of Sumilidon's cry.

The beige saber-tooth tiger type lay stunned a few feet away. One of the monkeys' wagged its tail as if it were scolding Koji. "Kitty was being bad. Don't worry, I punished him real good." At the tip of its tail was a skeletal third hand, a spindly finger pointed accusingly at the young boy.

"Why you…" he growled before running to his medabot's side.

Erika looked over at the pair and then turned to Hanu and Saru. There had to be a way of slowing them down. One of the monkeys' was using its tail to scratch behind its ear. The answer struck her like a thunderbolt. "Brass use your short shot."

"Yes Miss Erika" Brass acknowledged before firing a stream of bullets from her machine pistols. The MKYs dashed off in different directions, whooping and hooting.

The aspiring reporter turned to Ikki. "What are you waiting for Ikki? Have Metabee fire his seeker missiles."

"Uh…right" the messy haired boy replied dumbly. "Fire seeker missiles!"

Metabee lowered his head and loosed the deadly projectiles with a mighty roar. "Missile launch!" The seekers locked onto their targets, separating in mid flight and chasing down the MKYs.

Thinking quickly Erika called to Koji. "Hurry up and attack!"

The experienced medafighter instantly recognized her strategy and reacted. "Go Sumilidon, Shadow Sword!" The STG launched into a full sprint and quickly caught up with Hanu. First drawing back he raked his claws across the monkey's tail. Oil sprayed from the wound and stained Sumilidon's visor. With his vision impaired he relied on his hearing to track the missile whose path he had run into.

The tell tale sound of burning jet fuel alerted him to its presence and Sumilidon quickly broke off his pursuit and watched with great satisfaction as Hanu was engulfed in flames and thick, black smoke.

Smiles lit up Ikki, Erika, and Koji's faces. As the lacquer hued smoke began to clear a shimmer of gold came into view. There, next to his limp body, lay Hanu's medal.

"No!" cried Dorjee upon seeing his medabot's broken form.

Koji's smile was the widest. "One down, one to go."

Dr. Aki watched the fray with ever increasing dread. _'Where are they?'_ he wondered as the battle raged on around him. He had called for reinforcements long ago, why had they not arrived? "Someone's getting fired for this" he mumbled.

Karin's frenzied shout brought him back to reality. "Uncle Aki get down!"

The old man threw himself to the ground and winced behind his sunglasses as a laser lanced through the air where his head had been a moment before.

"Keep your head down" Kantaroth warned in his jazzy, baritone voice.

"Yeah Dr. Aki, wouldn't want ch'a ta lose anything important!" Rintaro shouted before instructing Kantaroth to keep fighting.

Karin rushed to her uncle's side. "We have to get you out of hear uncle Aki" she said, not looking up from her medawatch. The young redhead quickly helped the doctor to his feet and began to lead him away. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed at her forearm. A trickle of blood began to leak from beneath her hand.

"I'm afraid the good doctor won't be going anywhere." Not far away, standing against the full moon, was a menacing medabot. A single optic flitted from side to side and his bone white armor shimmered in the moonlight, radiating an unwavering strength. "Unless of course you'd like me to sharpen my aim." He cocked the massive cannon that served in place of a right arm.

The audible click of the weapon made Karin's heart jump. She thought of running but knew there was no place to go. She chose the only other option that came to mind. "Neutranurse!"

The pink medabot stepped forward to defend her medafighter. "I won't let you have Karin" she declared.

"That goes for us to" Rintaro piped up. Kantaroth nodded in agreement.

The bleached medabot threw his head back and laughed. "I'm afraid you won't have anything to say about that. At least not after I'm done with you!" he roared as he fired a shot. The lone shell disintegrated, revealing a shower of flechettes.

Neutranurse's oil ran cold as the deadly steel rain sped toward her. She shielded herself with her arms and shut her optics tight, readying herself for the searing pain that was to come.

And another one bites the dust. It took a while to hammer this one out but I'm glad to see it done and I'm sure you are too. Hopefully the next one won't take as long.


	11. Endgame, Or Is It Just Halftime?

Author's Note: Holy crap I'm still alive! Yeah, it's your old pal Corona89. I'm back from the dead with a new chapter…the final chapter. Or is it? Read to find out. (P.S. Don't forget to read the note at the bottom for more details)

The Jackal's Gate

Endgame…Or Is It Just Halftime? 

That sound. The buzzing of hornets…no that could not be. Another sound…what was it? It was like the clinking of rain drops against a tin roof. Yes that was it. Rain…steel rain.

Neutranurse's eyes snapped open. She expected to be lying, broken, in a pool of her own oil. But what she saw did not even come close to her expectations. Kantaroth stood heroically in front of her. Smoke wafted from his missile tubes and a multihued aura surrounded him. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine" she replied.

Rintaro pumped his fist in celebration. "Nice job Kantaroth!"

The sallow medabot cocked his weapon. "Amateurs…" A round sat pensively in the chamber like a roller coaster poised at the top of a hill. A mere thought could send it hurtling over the edge and at the end of the track was a prime target. "…Say goodbye."

The crack of gun powder was no more than a precursor to the true danger. _Hoh, hoh, hoh, _that was the sound of flying death. But it was interrupted by another sound, a human voice. "Fire Gemini missiles!"

Shrapnel met flechettes in a plume of smoke and with a sound like that of a cat's claws on a tile floor. In a flash the bone white medabot burst through the dark shroud and locked hands with Kantaroth. "You're pretty good" he gritted.

The KBT did not respond. His servos ground and strained as he struggled to keep his stance. "Who are you?" he managed to ask.

"You can call me Ryker for now. But it really doesn't matter."

Another throaty click heralded a round ready to fire. Kantaroth began to pivot away but found himself held firm by Ryker's crushing grip.

A quiet chuckle escaped his processor. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." Ryker leveled his arm, forcing Kantaroth to stare straight into the barrel. The KBT's medal pounded. Rich, dark oil rushed through his system faster than it ever had before. Every drop was colder than an arctic wind. Kantaroth refused to avert his optics; if this was the end he would see it without flinching. "…Bye bye little beetle" Ryker sneered. He was horrified when smoke and debris poured over him.

Kantaroth was dumbfounded. Miracles were not something he believed in but the continued possession of his life was very provocative evidence.

"I guess that makes us even" laughed Neutranurse, her arms outstretched and her pink parts bathed in a soothing luminescence.

"I guess it does" the KBT chuckled. Their whimsical demeanor was a flimsy rouse. If not for her shield he would be lying face up, listening to the fizzles and whines of his shredded internals.

"Watch your left!"

Zagan turned his wrist to block the incoming attack. Golden blade met azure as he and Mitsuyuki continued their deadly waltz through space. In all his battles the GDN had never faced an opponent quite like his pink clad counterpart. Every move was honed to perfection. Her body snaked in and out, always leaving a tantalizing opportunity to attack that inevitably slid away. A snake, that's what she was, a blue fanged cobra.

"I'm sick of this" Devon grumbled. He flicked his head in annoyance, clearing the long dreadlocks from his eyes. "Withdraw."

Cassandra laughed. "You can't be serious. Is the great medafighter out of ideas?" Devon did not abide the comment.

Zagan bounded away from Mitsuyuki and landed at Devon's side. "We need a new plan."

Devon smirked. "Can't take 'er huh?" he asked jokingly.

The black and gold medabot was not amused. "Ha, ha, we're running out of options. Now quit messing around."

The dark haired young man held up his hands apologetically. "Take it easy, I've got an idea. Don't ch'ou think you've been neglecting your cannon lately?" The sly look in Devon's eyes was enough to get the point across.

Mitsuyuki called out to them. "Are you boys ready to fight yet?" she inquired while brushing a few strands of green hair out of her eyes.

Zagan charged. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" His cannon spewed searing white bolts like fire from a dragon's mouth. Each shot was propelled by his insatiable desire to win.

The attack's ferocity caught the pink kunoichi off guard. She had thought him tired and frustrated but now found that was not the case. Only her reflexes saved her life. Bolts ricocheted and whistled off into space as the cerulean blades twirled wildly through the air. All the while Zagan drew closer, his sword gripped tightly in one hand. He held the other arm outstretched, pouring more and more energy into the bombardment.

Seeing the golden sword clenched in Zagan's hand made the pink medabot wonder. And at last Mitsuyuki caught on. Though the GDN seemed rejuvenated, he was merely trying to distract her with this last burst of vigor. If she could block the coming attack he would have nothing left to fight with. Her vision narrowed as she laughed at the black medabot rushing towards her. All the rumors and warnings about him, he was nothing more than a tired old warrior who was well past his prime. She deflected another bolt before readying an attack.

Zagan raised his weapon high overhead. One way or another, this would be the end of their battle. For a moment, the world was suspended. Everything slowed to a crawl and finally stopped. Was this a glitch in the circuitry? Or maybe his mind was acting up again. Zagan resolved to ask Devon just what he had done while he was unconscious. But that would have to wait. A command broke through the haze and set things back in motion.

"Activate air dash!"

Zagan had expected the usual rush of being propelled upward but nothing could have prepared him for the crushing explosion of force that sent him rocketing into the night sky. He was so caught off guard that he forgot to stop firing. Even as he tucked himself into a forward roll his cannon continued to rain death from above.

Mitsuyuki was taken completely by surprise. She had no other option but to shield herself from the unplanned aerial attack. In spite of Zagan's shock, blasts poured down with near pinpoint accuracy. Each one landed either directly on top of her or at her feet.

Cassandra's medawatch counted out the damage with mechanical precision. "Fifteen…twenty six…forty two percent damage to head."

Devon smirked, a smirk that quickly grew into a full fledged smile. He had been counting on surprise but the new strategy was proving itself far beyond his expectations. There was no need to give Zagan another command. He knew the GDN well enough to be sure that he would finish the job on his own.

And finish it he did. In form worthy of an acrobat Zagan landed behind the stunned kunoichi. Acting on instinct rather than cognitive thought he spun on his heel, the humming sword gripped in both hands and held far out in front of him. There was an indescribable sound, like that of a laser firing in an old science fiction movie. It was followed by a sizzle and the pop of a hatch. Out fell Mitsuyuki's medal. A golden hexagon emblazoned with a rope dart. It clinked on the dark concrete before settling in a pool of rain water.

Cassandra was in shock. Her mouth was open but a word never passed her coral pink lips. Her finger moved feebly to her medawatch. She floundered before finally tapping the flashing surface. Pulsing white light engulfed Mitsuyuki's limp body and transported it away, along with her damp medal. Still, the flame haired medafighter did not speak. She simply turned and began to walk away, her skirt swaying in the gentle wind. Her stunned gait soon turned into a dedicated run as she withdrew into the shadows.

Zagan slumped to his knees. His now deactivated sword clattering on the ground. His visor pulsed with red light, almost as if he were panting. Devon walked coolly to his side. His face was still plastered with a smile. "You alright?" he asked. His voice was calm and nonchalant.

The black GDN waved him off. "Fine. I just need a minute."

Devon patted his partner's shoulder. He would have to upgrade the generator output if Zagan was ever to fight at such intensity again. Then he cursed himself for not remembering to do it earlier. After all, it was standard procedure when one upgraded a medabot. But the caramel skinned medafighter quickly reduced it to no more than another item on his to do list. "You did good."

Commander Gonzo led his squad through the streets. They moved in no precise order, getting to the scene was far more important than how they looked doing it. For the sake of stealth they left their vehicles behind. Gonzo's feet were aching, a pain shared by the entire group, but he kept moving at a double swift pace. "Whatever's going on better be good" he grumbled.

Behind the burly officer a burgundy medabot jogged along. "Shut up and keep moving." Maverick had quickly grown fond of heckling Gonzo. His fatigue gave him a short temper and watching him explode was infinitely amusing.

Gonzo mumbled something under his breath and Maverick bit back a laugh. Maybe the Select Corps wasn't such a bad place to be. He'd have to pull a few strings to make sure he landed in Gonzo's unit. Storing the thought away he continued to run without any real thought as to where he was going. And then a plume of smoke rose on the horizon.

Gonzo's voice gained some vigor, along with his step. "Come on team move it!"

Metabee's fire raked the scenery as he tried to pin Saru down. But the MKY was even more agile than his fallen brother. Even with Brass' help, the nimble monkey was still moving freely. Sumilidon could do nothing but hang back and wait for the two sharp shooting medabots to corral their foe.

"Don't aim right at him Metabee! Shoot out in front!"

True to form, Metabee was indignant. "Don't tell me how ta shoot Ikki!"

Saru and Tashi both took note of this. Ikki and Metabee's constant tension made them reckless and inattentive. They spent more time arguing than concentrating.

But the young girl and her Sailor type medabot were different. They worked in nearly perfect synchronous, more than enough to offset their mediocre marksmanship. If there was to be any hope of victory they would have to be removed. But as long as the STG lurked nearby a direct attack was out of the question.

Tashi shut his eyes tight, as he always did when he needed to concentrate. His old teacher's words began to echo from the corridors of his mind and rang in his ears. "Focus, listen to your chi" he repeated to himself. "This is the foundation of your power." The old lessons penetrated his heart as if they were being learned for the first time.

Fresh strength poured forth from the boy's heart and surged through his soul. Thoroughly fortified Tashi's eyes snapped open. They radiated renewed strength. "Get him Saru! Get Metabee!"

Five words, words that were not worth a crust of bread to a casual listener on the street now meant everything Saru. With lightning speed he flicked his lengthy tail into striking position, the hand at its tip dangling just above his optics. This was a moment of reckoning; holding back would be nothing short of a sin. Even as Sumilidon launched himself on an intercept course Saru continued his clandestine charge toward Brass.

But in the span of a moment everything changed. There was a cry from a far off voice and a faint spot of light. After that the world went dark.

Isis had been contemplating what to say next when the very air exploded. Flashes of pink light flew by faster than her optics could follow. The air was on fire and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Soon everything was enveloped in rose tinted radiance. It was not until much later that she would realize she was witnessing a barrage of laser fire. At the moment all she could see was Brimstone.

The swift moving shafts penetrated his body, leaving perfectly round holes that offered a clear view of the sky on the other side. The SPX's mouth fell open. The reality of the situation struck her immediately. He was dead, Brimstone was dead and she still had so much left to say. If only she'd been more forthcoming with him…but the feeling of regret was quickly replaced by a very different sensation, mind searing pain.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" came the order but it was far too late. Isis placed both hands over her abdomen to cover the gaping hole. Slowly, the world began to fade away. Her vision grew fuzzy and finally failed all together. She was falling but did not know it, by then her senses were almost gone.

As she tumbled to earth faint cries rang out. "Gonzo what've you done!" it was Dr. Aki.

"Were you aiming at all!" Maverick too.

There was one last voice before she slipped away completely. "Isis! Isis no!" …Mariah…

FIN

Wow, I can't even remember how long it's been. I kept promising myself I'd make time to write but never got around to it. Well, thanks for sticking with me for so long guys and don't worry, just because the story is over doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you out in the dark. Be sure to look for a sequel sometime soon. Until then, see ya!

The Inferno Burns White Hot! Corona89


End file.
